The Irony Of It All
by Lauralye
Summary: I'm back for good, and Chapter 14 is up! Ever wonder what happened after the Labyrinth? What about the fairy-tale ending? Now throw in meddling family and sit back and enjoy the fireworks! j/s Contains all the characters p.o.v. at some point. r
1. From the outside looking in.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Labyrinth. I don't. I wish I owned Jareth (who doesn't?). I don't. Hell, I'd be content to say that I own at least one of the goblins, but again, I don't. I own nothing. If I owned anything I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be busy making a sequel to the movie where Sarah and Jareth live happily ever after. Since there is not such a movie, deductive logic implies that I don't own the Labyrinth. I don't. So if you promise not to sue me continue and I hope you enjoy. And if you happen to be Jim Henson or George Lucas and would like to donate your creation to me, I will gracefully accept. ^_~

Author's Note: I was really depressed when I wrote this so if it is a little unhappy don't be mad. Or be mad. I don't care, just enjoy the story and let me know how I did. I love reviews.

The Irony Of It All

I didn't mean to. I should have known better. It wasn't expected. None of these excuses seem to make my problem go away. I am a king and as such this should not have happened. 

That however, does not diminish the fact that it did happen, or that I am in trouble. Or, as you mortals say, 'I have screwed up'. To be politically correct, I could even say that 'I have screwed up royally.' 

I was beaten. I can not even say that it was by a magical opponent. No, I was beaten by a mere slip of a girl, and a mortal girl at that. But not just any girl. My opponent, was and remains the most enchanting creature that I have ever come in contact with. A woman-child caught up in something that she didn't quite understand, and couldn't change. She came to me to regain something that she hadn't realized was precious to her, and yet it was all the same. Her baby brother. 

She called to me, and I came. But before she called me so she told a story, or so she thought. What she told was the truth. I can still hear her words…. "But what the spoiled prince didn't know was that the handsome king had fallen in love with the young girl,…." Even I didn't realize how right she was. I had been watching her for some time. Seeing her act in the park where she escaped her world and drew close to mine. Watching her cry herself to sleep at night after another fight with her stepmother, who saw her as a reminder that she wasn't the first. Or seeing her lose her father's love one day at a time, and then later when she was alone and would tell herself that it didn't matter. 

I became infatuated with her. It was not an accident that her favored play was the one that she would ultimately find playing her. I could see her, but unless she called to me, she could not see me. And how could she know to call me but that she find the knowledge in something that she doesn't suspect? To be honest I needed her to call for me. And so I laid everything she would need in her path, the book, the song, and lastly her dreams. 

Oh nothing like what I showed her in my labyrinth, but the dreams that she dreamt before her adventure. The ones that spoke to her and told her that some one could and did love her. She was not invisible, and that if she dreamed long enough, her prince would find her and save her. A small deceit on my part. Actually it was a rather large deceit on my part. She got a king instead of a prince, who came because he was called, and instead of saving her he plunged her into a Labyrinth that was designed for no escape. 

Not that I would have left her there if she had not solved it. I wouldn't even have turned her brother into a goblin. But she didn't know that. She didn't even know that I was in love with her (not that I knew either, I was still laboring under the illusion that it was infatuation). Despite what she had said to have her little brother taken away from her, it never occurred to her that if the Labyrinth was real, that _every _ part of the story was real. If she had known that I loved her I have no doubt that she would have used it to regain her brother. It's not that she is ruthless or calculating, it's just that she had finally realized that she loved her brother, and maybe that he was the only one who loved her. 

Again this is still when I had yet to realize I was in love with the chit. Or if I had realized it, I was still denying it. More the fool me. I say that because it is when you realize there is a problem that you can take steps toward solving it. Although I don't think realizing you're in love will help you solve it. This is mainly due to the fact that The Fates decided that Love should not be viewed as a problem. Ha! If that were the case there would be no such thing as unrequited love would there? 

It makes me wonder though, is my love returned? I can't say. I watch her still. It is too soon to know. I now sit outside her window, and watch as my _loyal _subjects celebrate with her. Oh they're loyal alright, though it now seems their loyalties lie with both her and I. It's not that it matters, in fact I am pleased she has found such companions among my subjects. She said that she didn't know why but at some point …. "I need all of you…" Does that include me? I wonder……… At least she has finally acknowledged that she needs, like any other creature. 

Again to coin a phrase, (you humans have so many…), This is the pot calling the kettle black. I learned how to need no sooner than she. And we both learned that lesson tonight. It took thirteen hours, but is was indeed learned. And now I know. I need Sarah. Sarah said she needed all of us. Now I have to figure out if that includes me. 

This is not going to be easy. I have fallen in love with a fifteen-year-old mortal. I doubt she even knows how to determine what love is yet. At least the kind of love that is in question. I only determined it when she broke out of our ballroom. I had been dancing with her and at that moment she was not a child-woman, she was a woman grown, though she didn't realize it. And yet even when I offered her, her dreams; eternal love, some part of her knew that her own happiness must come second, and that her baby brother needed her, and so she sacrificed everything I had given her, including myself. 

I know that she feels something for me. I saw it in her eyes when she called me, when she bravely faced me down in the Oubliette, telling me it was a "piece of cake" and the indignant look on her face as she cried, "that's not fair!" (She says that so often, at least she learned that that was how it was supposed to be.) I saw it again when we danced, that look that spoke volumes, saying that she desired me, was afraid to love me, and yet was not afraid of love or me. 

But combined, love and loving me, she is afraid of what she can't understand. Such is the downside of youth. 

The last time I saw that look was when she uttered the words that ended our game, "You have no power over me…." I saw it in her eyes; regret, love, hope, and apology. She thought that she had destroyed me, soon enough she will discover that she destroyed naught but our illusion. 

And so here I sit, outside her window, on the outside looking in, knowing that I belong with her, and realizing that I'll wait for her to realize that she belongs with me. 

The irony of it all. It's almost enough to make me laugh out loud. The proud and mighty Goblin King, Lord of the Underground, Master of magic, and ruler of Fae, brought to his knees by a girl, who belonged to the Above, and yet belonged _in _the Underground. A beautiful woman-child, who is as enchanting as she is innocent, and so heartbreakingly confused. The Goblin King who does not offer his love twice, and yet who had never offered it before, is in love with one Sarah Catherine Williams. 

I can't stop it. I'm not even sure I want to. It's strange, to feel emotion like this. After years of nothing but mild amusement and disdain, I finally am caught up in a storm of emotion that is centered around Sarah. I did not know how to make her understand, and so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I asked her for power. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave…" I did not know how to offer myself in any other way. I was raised to rule. I was never taught how to be ruled. And yet I am. Sarah has power over me. Great power. Such is fitting for a Queen.

Yes, a Queen. I know that I am right. Sarah is my queen, I suppose she always has been. It feels right; the only one to ever defeat me is the one who is destined to rule with me, beside me. It is her right. Not only because she beat me, but also because she is part of me. Her birthright is her crown, because she and I were born for each other. 

It's funny, I learned of this in thirteen hours, and yet I have never been more certain of anything in my life. If only Sarah could feel what I feel. But that will take time. Oh not for her to feel it, she already does, but for her to realize it. It matters little. I will rule and watch from afar, daring to see her only in her dreams, waiting for her. I am not afraid, I know she will acknowledge it someday, she is a part of me, just as I am a part of her. Though it is not a matter a time. I'll wait forever if need be. It's not that long at all.

The End…..or is it?

WHEW! Not bad. From start to finish it took me about two hours. Like I said I was feeling depressed when I wrote this, and I got to thinking how lonely Jareth looked sitting outside Sarah's window at the end. Going back over this I realize that this could be the beginning of a full-blown story. 

But that's up to you. Do you think it's good enough to continue? Review and let me know. I adore reviews (they make me feel special ^_~*) So any questions, comments, constructive criticism, or flames are welcome. Especially from my favorite authors, namely Melissa Davis, cutiechelsey, peachdeamer, Unicorn Lady, Ladymage Samiko, and tons more. 

Another question…….If this fic does continue, anyone interested in being my Beta reader? I am sure there are mistakes in here, so someone…. Anyone…help? My e-mail is [amazon216@hotmail.com][1]. Write me and let me know, or just write me to chat. Either/or would make me happy. ^_^

Anyways-----------------------------gotta go- Lauralye

   [1]: mailto:amazon216@hotmail.com



	2. Evading the Question?

Disclaimer: * sigh * And I need this why

Disclaimer: * sigh * And I need this why?Unless you're a moron you should be able to deduce that I Don't own the Labyrinth. If you are a moron here it is pointblank and simple: I do not own or claim to own the Labyrinth. I do however claim any original characters that might jump from my head onto the page. (When I sit down to write you never know…) I also claim to DREAM about owning the Labyrinth (and Jareth *drool*) But everyone does that so there's no harm done. After all the saying does go….You can wish in one hand……^_^. Again If you are George Lucas or Jim Henson and would like to donate The Labyrinth to me I will of course accept ~_~- Solemnly and gracefully. (After I get through jumping up and down and dancing in idiotic, largely uneven, circles)

Author's Note: Yea!!!!!!!!!!! You all said that you wanted this to be continued so here I am continuing it. I have a good idea as to how this chapter is going to turn out but again the best laid plans of mice and fanfiction writers….. By the way I have this taking place after everyone but Hoggle had left the celebration that night. While Jareth was outside.

****

The Irony Of It All 

Chapter Two

"Are ya sure's you wants us to go?" asked a rather incredulous Hoggle. "I mean, I could stay and we could have real nice talk-"

"Hoggle," laughed Sarah, "You have to go. Although I appreciate the offer, I belong here and you belong….well…there." Sarah smirked ever so slightly before continuing,"Besides, I doubt very much that I could explain a Dwarf's presence in my, when my step mother won't allow me the chance to explain my dog's presence in my house."

"But-"

"No but's" she admonished gesturing towards the mirror, "It's not like I'll never see you again,…Is it? After all you said should I ever need you…" Sarah broke her thought off before she could finish. To even think such a thing was painful, after all she had only met her friends this night, and though a few, okay all, were…well, not exactly Freud's definition of normal they were still her friends and she already knew that she didn't want to lose them.

"Of course it's not!" Hoggle interjected quickly, "It's just that I doubts his majesty is all that happy wif any us at the moment…."

Sarah whirled around, "Jareth!?! But I thought I had….I mean isn't he…?" She trailed off, not entirely comfortable with she had done that night.

"Dead?" Hoggle supplied. "Nah, not him. It'll take more than that to gets rid o' Jareth." He conveniently moved away from the mirror that the others had departed through. 

Sarah just…..stared. "You……I mean he….but I thought…." Her mouth moved awkwardly a few more time but the only sound she managed to produce was more gibberish.

"Sarah? Hey…aboveground to Sarah. Hey little la'ey is ya okay?" Hoggle moved from the bed to the vanity chair that Sarah had sunk onto. "I thought you knew."

Sarah looked up, surprise very evident on her face. "Knew?…How could I know? When I said that he had no….when I said the last line, he looked so sad and then he vanished." She once again looked at Hoggle. "How do you know that he is alright?"

Hoggle blinked rapidly, 'Does she not know?' His train of thought was interrupted as he realized that someone; namely Sarah was knocking on his forehead.

"Hoggle! Do you plan on answering me?" Sarah crossed her arms. "Once again, How do you know that Jareth is okay?" she rose and crossed to her bed. Her arms crossed over her chest she was silent for a moment. Her next words were no more than a whisper, more to herself than directed at Hoggle. "I thought he was lost."

"Well It's like this" He broke off, not knowing exactly how to phrase this particular bit of information.

"Hoggle! How. Do. You. Know.?"

'Okay stay calm laddy, she don't know, and why should I be the one to tell her?' _Because she's your friend. _Came the snide voice that was his conscience, or at least Hoggle's version of one.

'It's not like she'll _never_ figure it out, It's just that she'll want to know _everything _and that's best heard from…someone…someone other me!' He vehemently shot back.

__

Coward! Hissed the voice, _You know she deserves to know! After everything she did for you, befriending you, trusting you, **forgiving **you! _

'Never denied it!' he insisted, ' It's not my place.' 

__

Then whose is it? You're supposed to be her friend! You know the one thing that she needs to hear the whole of and you can't work up the nerve! Some friend! If not you then who? Jareth?

'Exactly!' Hoggle shot back, 'This is between her and him. Just because they're---'

His internal reverie was interrupted by one whisper.

"Please." Sarah breathed, looking into his eyes, "Please", she said a little more steadily, "I have to know if he is really alive. Please Hoggle, how do you know?"

'Her eyes are going to be the death of me' he thought. 'Okay, how do humans handle this sort of thing?' Hoggle looked like he was stalling, probably because he was, and he knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer. ' How do I answer her without **answering **her?' Then the lightbulb that was Hoggle's intellect, flickered.

"Why are you getting so worked up over Jareth?" He deflected suddenly.

"I- well I," she sputtered, "Hoggle, I thought I had lost-" She broke off realizing what she had almost said.

"I thought," she said more slowly, "That when I defeated him, he was gone….forever." Her last words were barely above a whisper, spoken with an emotion she hadn't identified as regret. But Hoggle had.

'It's all true.' Hoggle realized, 'Every blasted part of it is true.' 

Rather than mention his self-revelation he decided to probe a little deeper into what Sarah had yet to realize was genuine concern for the king. 'She doesn't know, but it's all true.'

__

Then tell her! Whispered the snide voice again. _If you don't who will? She needs to know that-_

'She needs to know what?' He grumbled at the voice, 'Does she need to know the one thing that is going to completely knock her off the fragile understanding she has of our-' His inner conversation was stopped in it's tracks.

He glanced up sharply,"Sarah, I have to go. Now." 

"Wait! You can't leave! You never answered me!" Sarah was desperate. Something was tearing at her and she didn't know what it was. But before she could plead with the dwarf again she heard the door to her room being opened.

'Oh man this is not going to be easy to explain' Having no clue as to how the uninvited guest would react to her rather…odd looking friend, Sarah did the only thing she could do. She shut her eyes.

Author's Note:So……What did you think? I now that my chapters so far aren't all that long but considering that this was done in about an hour, (right after I got home in fact) I don't think it turned out to bad. I posted the first part of this story this just this morning and now it looks like the pattern may be like that; post a chapter, read the reviews, get an extremely large and idiotic grin on my face, write the next part so fast that my fingers hurt afterwards and then post that chapter the next morning. So I suppose the new saying should go; "A chapter a day keeps the rabid readers away" Don't hold me to it though, if I go a day or two in between posts. Just think. If I am not posting then I'm writing ^_~ This chapter was not much of a cliffhanger, but I promise the suspense will build.

Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed me! This is my first fic' so all the encouragement is really great. Plus two of my favorite authors (The Barracuda & cutiechelsey) reviewed me. I was in class so jumping up and down was inappropriate, but I was grinning idiotically for the rest of the day (2 periods). Also muchas hugs and love out to everyone else who reviewed me. Goblin Queen (the one and only), Pix, the naughty girl who didn't sign in, Zhayne, Xelena, Lady Guinevere, Kitty Hikaru (the very first to ever review me! I really like you!), the anonymous 'I like it', Dawn- muchas gracias for the support, Sarina Flannel, Celestia Jadeblaze, Tenila (your comment made me laugh-thank you) Zantrellia, And A Midsummer Night's Dreamer, (I'm guessing you like the play-It's one of my favorites to. Lord what fools we mortals be-^_^) And If I missed you don't be mad, I have everybody up to date that has reviewed, If not wait for it on the next chapter. 

If you were wondering, I am still not sure of a definite format for writing this story. It looks like the next chapter may be a little interacting, but largely from Sarah's p.o.v. I am not sure if that is how all the chapters will play out but as of now it's the closet thing to a plan that I've got so bear with me. 


	3. Inevitable Arachaism

Disclaimer: Again for the hundredth (that's Lauralye-language for third) time I don't own the Labyrinth, but I do claim to wish I did, (along with Jareth * drool * ) ****

Disclaimer: Again for the hundredth (that's Lauralye-language for third) time I don't own the Labyrinth, but I do claim to wish I did, (along with Jareth * drool * )

I do however claim any original characters that might pop up, there shouldn't be any In this chapter but just incase. And as always If you happen to be Jim Henson, or George Lucas and nothing on Earth would make you happier than to donate your creation to a poor, over worked fanfiction writer (I mean me) I am here to make all of your dreams come true. (In a strictly non-creepy way)

Author's Note: * singing and dancing around in large uneven circles* I have a beta reader, I have a beta reader, I have a beta reader hey hey hey HEY! *she trips over the proverbial jungle that comprises the floor of her room* (i.e.; imagine the junk cavern in the Labyrinth, only with clothes, books, art-pads, and stupid belt buckle that keeps stabbing her in the foot, don't feel sorry for her, she's just to lazy to pick it up.) Okay…..I think it's time to stop doing that. As you can tell I have a beta reader! Her name is Celestia Jadeblaze and she is a saint! And a brave one at that. So, Celestia in honor of your bravery and saintly goodness this chapter is for you!

The Irony Of It All

Chapter three: Inevitable Archaism 

'Any second now I should hear a scream…any second now….why is there no screaming?' 

Sub-consciously another part of Sarah's mind registered the fact that standing in the center of her room with her eyes shut was probably not the most mature reaction in the world, but come on… What would you do if you had an unknown, and uninvited intruder who was walking into your room while you had a short, lewd, extremely odd-looking, supposedly 'imaginary and mythical' dwarf in said room with you? Exactly.

"Sarah?….are you awake?" Karen's head peered around the door.

Sarah's eyes flew open when she heard her stepmother's inquiry. Quickly she scanned the room. There was no sign of Hoggle, still, as nosy as Karen was, where ever he was hiding could be found out. She had to get Karen out of there and fast. 

It was all too natural for her body to tense for the oncoming fight. Not only as a reaction toward her stepmother, but also as a remembrance of the Labyrinth, where she had just spent thirteen hours of not-so-fun-yet- all-together- wonderfully-exciting- search time trying to get to her little brother before he would have supposedly been turned into a goblin.  


"Sarah?" Karen took in her stepdaughter's stance, 'Why does she always move like she's going into battle when I enter a room?' she wondered to herself. 

In response her own body subtly shifted to the position that was best suited to carry the burden she inevitably knew that her almost unavoidable fight with her stepdaughter would bring. Followed by the pounding headache, and barely suppressed frustration that she always felt after dealing with Sarah. 'Why does she have to fight me so? It's almost like she **_is_** her mother, God, why does she have to look so much like **_her_**? It makes everything so hard… '

While Karen knew that this mindset wasn't exactly fair to her stepdaughter, she couldn't bring herself to change it. It was almost as though her discontent with Sarah was a long buried maternal instinct that subliminally reminded her of the fact that she had come second, and as such, so had her child. Traditionally that shouldn't matter, but the conflict was always there, and the archaic and asinine reflex was too strong to be overridden when neither side was willing to give any ground.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" Karen asked accusingly. "I came into check on you and ask if you had any problems with Toby tonight." Cautiously, she stepped around the barrier that was Sarah's door and made a hesitant step toward her stepdaughter.

'Trouble?' mused Sarah, 'How could I answer this one? Let's see…Oh no Karen there was no trouble at all, well not unless you count the slight disappearance of your son into a Labyrinth that I accidentally on purpose wished him to be taken away to. But don't worry…I got him back by defeating this really arrogant king who reigned over the Goblins and only took him away because I asked him to. By the way he was also drop-dead gorgeous, and then….'

'Wait a minute. Gorgeous? Where in the Underground had that come from? If I remember correctly he stole my baby brother.'

_But only because you asked him to…._ Taunted a voice in her mind. 'That's not what I mea-' 

"Sarah?" Her stepmother once again questioned, snapping Sarah back to the _current_, impending disaster.

"I'm sorry Karen what did you ask?"

Karen let loose a deep sigh. It was almost as though she thought Sarah had deliberately ignored her.

"I asked if you had any trouble tonight." Came the impatient repetition from her stepmother.

'This will be the biggest lie I have ever told in my life, and yet the truth is so much more unbelievable, how weird is that? Although I think lying is definitely the best thing to go with in this…uh…' 

__

Disater waiting to happen? Sing-songed her mind. Mentally Sarah kicked herself for allowing herself to acknowledge the obvious.

"No. Everything went fine…" She stammered hastily. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself. 

"Just **_peachy_** as a matter of fact." Her last bit of answer was mumbled as she trailed off. 'Peachy…yep. That's definitely one way of **_not_** putting it out there at all'

" Did you say something else Sarah?" Came Karen's exasperated question.

'Uh-oh. I know that tone. That's the, My-improper-unrefined-stepdaughter-just-did-something-I-don't-approve-of- tone. Here we go.' Sarah's mind had picked up on the double meaning of Karen's voice.

"No Karen. Nothing of importance to you"

There was another long-suffering sigh from the blond. "I do wish you'd stop doing that Sarah. Mumbling is so tasteless, and it implies that you know something that someone else does not, which is rude to express publicly, and-"

"But we're not in public, and it really wasn't anything you would have cared to hear!" Sarah interjected defensively.

"I know that but if I allow you to do it here then-"The very irate blonde was once again cut off by Sarah.

"Allow me!?" Sarah demanded, " You can't stop me! I don't know why any of this is so important to you anyway! **_I_** don't **_want _**to fit your definition of a 'proper young lady', more importantly why would you _think_ that I'd want to? Has it once occurred to you Karen that I'm not you! I don't want to **_be _**you. I'm quite happy as I am!"

"As you are? A immature-" 

Sarah continued as if Karen hadn't spoken. "If you want to the truth, I wish you'd stop trying to push the stepmother thing. You do not own me! I am **_NOT _**Your daughter!

"And thank heavens for that! I wouldn't have a child such as you! If you weren't-" Karen broke off as she realized the words she had just uttered. She needed only to glance up to see conformation of their meaning in Sarah's eyes. Quickly she started to cross to Sarah, only to stop and back up a step, soon understanding that Sarah would not want to be close to her right now.

"Sarah, I-" She stopped not knowing how to correct her mistake. As of that moment Karen knew that whatever chance she might have had to build on her relationship with Sarah was rapidly on the decline, but she also knew that she couldn't just step in to stop it. 

Sarah had to let her first.

"No" said Sarah, quietly, firmly. "What's said is said." Sarah's voice had grown distant, as though she was somewhere else entirely. "I think it's time for us to say good night, Good night Karen." She turned her back toward the older woman and gave no indication of relenting. 

'I can't undo this' Karen realized regrettably, 'This will always be between us, and there's nothing that can be done about it. Every time we speak from here on out we'll look at each other and remember this night.' She turned toward the door and away form what ever chance she had at a normal relatioship with her stepdaughter with this knowledge in her mind, and then she did the only thing she could do.

"Good night Sarah."

Ducks behind large shield * I know I know. I said this one would be from Sarah's p.o.v. I'm sorry. It just didn't work out that way. * Peeps around edge and sees the mob is still not satisfied and they're waiting for other answers as well. Okay. Like I said I'm sorry this chapter didn't turn out like I had planned. Don't hate me. Please? At least I have learned from my mistake. I realized that as an author, You can't say how something is **definitely **going to evolve. It's ironic that the fic' actually ends up writing you. Again sorry. I will say that Sarah's p.o.v. chapter is coming up soon. Either in chapter four or chapter Five. Depends on what my new wonderfully irreplaceable, brave, and saintly beta reader, Celestia, thinks about it's appearance placement.

Again I'm sorry that this chapter took two additional days to post, but it kinda had a mind of it's own. There was little I could do about it. 

And last but **Never ** least I have to thank everybody who has reviewed. This of you who I have already mentioned, a great big hug and humble thanks for your continued support. And for the new ones, I have to thank you for leaving a review. So this thanks goes out to: Melissa Johnson (I was very touched by your reviews) 


	4. Dream Confusion

Disclaimer: My hand hurts like hell, so I'll make this short and sweet

Disclaimer: My hand hurts like hell, so I'll make this short and sweet. Listen up morons who might believe I own Labyrinth. I don't. So there. Leave me alone.

Author's Note: My hand hurts. Really long story involving Electric clipper's in Ag class, followed by idiots butchering a sheep when all they were really supposed to be doing is shearing it. What's a girl to do but rescue the poor defenseless creature? So I'm patched up with a throbbing hand and y'all should be pleased I'm even making the attempt to type this. As promised It's all Sarah's p.o.v. since y'all seemed to like Jareth's so much, and do forgive Sarah if She's bitchy, she's not supposed to be, but I'm not in the greatest of moods at the moment, due to the whole throbbing hand and stupid idiots in my Ag class,and my mother whose working graveyard shift right now. (Any of you who have parents who work shift work should know **exactly** what I'm talking about). After all an author can only be expected to keep her personal feelings out of chapters for so long. 

"The Irony Of It All"

Chapter four: "Dream Confusion"

I can hear her close the door, and for some reason the expected feeling of relief that always follows Karen's departure doesn't come. I think I know why, but what I don't know is why the reason should matter any at all. 

Karen and I are not what you'd call close by any means. She resents the fact that I exist, and I resent the fact that she blames me for that. I can't go back and be unborn, it's impossible to do so, even if I wanted to, which I don't. Why am I always the one in the wrong? 

I was here first, and everything was fine. Then Mom left and **_she_** showed up with her perfect manners and her stiff and starch elegance that I suspect was fed to her on the silver spoon she was born with in her mouth, convincing my father that she knew how to handle a 'head-strong emotional teenager.' Because after all, 'I was once like that myself dear'. Ha! I don't think Karen was ever a child. That would mean that she knew what it was to dream when she obviously doesn't. That by the way is one of her favorite harps. 'Sarah, when are you going to grow up?'

I can hear the condescension in her voice just remembering that phrase.

But strangely enough, even remembering all that, I _still _don't feel the relief that I normally feel when she leaves me to myself. Why? 

True, our fight was particularly nasty tonight, and each of us said things that we hadn't ever been brave enough to say before now, but we each knew them to be true so why does it make anything different by saying them aloud? I don't know. I really wish I did, because maybe if I could figure this one little thing out I could figure out everything else. 

One thing is for sure though, neither one of us is going to be able to pretend that this didn't happen. It's simply not possible, too much was said to begin with and more importantly to much of what was said is _true_. This night isn't going to go away… She was acting like everything was my fault, and _maybe_ **some **of it was but….but…

But if she hadn't come barging into my room this wouldn't have happened at all! She never gives me any privacy and I couldn't let her find out about Hoggle! I just couldn't! And I know that telling her the truth would have sent her flying and me to an institution. 

So…. maybe I was a little too hasty in trying to get rid of her, but that doesn't mean she had the right to enter my room in the first place. Hoggle didn't tell me he was leaving _all together_ and so I thought that he might still be in the room and what would have happened if Miss 'I have perfect- manners-even-though-my-stepdaughter-is-obnoxious-and-immature' had found him? 

It wouldn't have been all that easy to explain. Not that any of what happened tonight would be easy to explain. If you want to be honest I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. 

Seeing the Goblin King for the first time, accepting his challenge, looking into his cruel, mocking, mismatched, oh-so-irritatingly-gorgeous, eyes….Hold up. 

Gorgeous? That's the second time tonight my subconscious mind has inserted that word into my head. Hello? Sarah to reality. He stole my baby brother, and then put me through thirteen hours of torture to get him back, changing the rules whenever he saw fit to arm his fancy! 

__

But it was all for you. He even reordered time and the stars to give you chance of redemption….

Okay. It is most definitely time to remember other things. 

__

What's worth remembering more? His eyes, his smile, his voice, or maybe the dance in his arms…Well Sarah? What'll it be? 

Things like…

__

His laugh?

Finding out the first secret of the Labyrinth, how to see things, and later-

__

His voice when he was singing to you?

Meeting all my friends, first of all Hoggle…

__

The way his arms felt around you dancing?

By the way where is he?

__

Jareth?

Hoggle!

He's no longer in my room, and I didn't know he could come and go that easily, not that I know all that much about the way traipsing between worlds/realms/lands/dreams (or anything else you want to call it), should work, but still…it can't be that simple. Can it? 

And how in the world (which now seems a **_lot _**bigger than it used to) did he know that Karen was coming? I didn't even hear her, and I have this thing for knowing exactly when Karen is coming around. The hairs on the back of my neck raise. So how did he know? Maybe it's a magical thing, but then if it's a magical thing do they know about **_everything_** before it happens? That would have meant that he knew I would have beaten the Labyrinth, so maybe I should trust that he knows Jareth is alive. 

But he never answered me did he? In fact, come to think about it, he out and out _evaded_ my question. Why? All I asked him was how he knew that Jareth was alive and he seemed to stall for a moment, and then all of the sudden he comes out with 'Why is you getting' so worked up 'bout Jareth anyhow?' Like that's any of his business! 

Wait a minute…why **am** I getting so worked up about Jareth? When I replied the first time I almost said that 'I'd thought I'd lost him…' Why should I care? In fact, if you want get real technical I should be relieved at the thought that he's gone. 

But I'm not.

This doesn't make any sense. None at all, relatively speaking (going out on a limb here and taking for granted that any of what happened tonight made any sense whatsoever). 

He was my enemy, well, maybe not an enemy but my opponent at least. I shouldn't feel anything toward him but ….but…

I don't know what I should feel toward him. 

Animosity? I don't feel that. 

__

Curiosity?

Betrayal? What has he done that betrayed me? He never hurt me, and though he refused to give Toby back to me, it seemed like he was being governed by a set of rules, like me (although they seemed to bend a lot more easily for him than me!)

__

Concern?

Hate? I don't and don't hate him. How can you hate someone who offered you your most incredible dreams? 

__

Interest?

Dreams…………….

Why does it feel like I know him? From even before tonight? I feel like that dance with him in the crystal was somehow repetition, like we'd done it before, only it was different. I could see him. But that song, and his arms, that much was familiar. 

Is it possible? Have I dreamed of Jareth before? It feels like it. Almost as though he's the one…no way, it couldn't be. It's not like he's the one I conjured in my dreams so long ago is it? 

__

But he did offer you your dreams…what if he was your dream? 'I'll lay the stars in your eyes, and place the moon in your heart' So long ago, it was, that, you dreamed of your prince charming, so you'd have someone to love who'd love you back. Someone who told you your dreams could come true. Isn't that what he offered you?…Your dreams?

Is it?

Author's note: Now my hand really hurts, but never the less I have got to let y'all know some things. First of all This chapter wasn't supposed to take the turn it did, but like I said I'm slowly learning that I can throw all my plans out the window because come mud, flood, Hell or High water this fic' now has a mind of it's own, and is going to turn out like it damn well pleases. Anyhow, this chapter was supposed to contain, Sarah trying to contact Hoggle as well, still all from her pov. It didn't turn out that way. SO I suppose the next chapter is going to be, an interactive with a little bit of Hoggle's pov. And then the next chapter, I'll re-enter Jareth and hopefully one of my new characters. But like I said it's slowly beginning to sink in that what I want matters very little (if any) at all. So don't hold me to it, if Jareth doesn't appear for a while * ducks while cannon balls are volleyed her direction * Okay! Okay! No later than chapter 6 I promise! * mutters under her breath * Or seven…hehe. 

* Murderous glare from the crowd * **We heard that!**

Changing the subject…Again major thanks to everyone whose reviewed me. It hurts to badly to type out everyone's name, but I have to thank Tenila for posting the most outrageous comment on the review sheet. 'the best fic on the page' – Girl you have got major imagination. But you did make me feel better. ^.~ SO everyone else thank you and please don't take offense, my hand really is killing me. 

By the way, thanks Celestia for your patience the last few days. You're a saint.


	5. Sibling Speculation

Disclaimer: As ever, and quite possibly forever, (which isn't that long at all

Disclaimer: As ever, and quite possibly forever, (which isn't that long at all.) I do not own nor claim to own The Labyrinth or any of it's character's. I do claim to dream about owning them though. No harm, no foul there. Anyway. I do, however, most certainly claim to own and do in fact, own Toren and Sinoa. They are mine and were dreamt up out of my head with a good deal of headache on my part in order to get them exactly right. As for now I'm being stingy and telling anyone who asks that until my story is over no one can use them. Afterwards I might consider lending them out, but I most definitely reserve the right to refuse. My toys, my rules. You can whine about it…just not to me.

Author's note: Yes, yes. I know this chapter took forever and a day to post but hey…I've been busy (Working on my new columns for FFA…I'm reporter, dealing with temperamental parents, a totally screwed love life, two collicing horses, and last but not least final end of the year exams for all of my honors classes. So cut me a break. On top of all of that I have had the biggest case of writer's block this side of the Mississippi.) None of which are excuses but rather explanations. I'd apologize, but I recently got some good advice, from a fellow author and I refuse to apologize for anything pertaining to my story anymore. It's mine, and this friend made it pain-stakingley clear that I shouldn't have to apologize for any of it. I find myself agreeing. In all fairness though I promise to no longer promise anything definite in my story. Whatever happens, happens and while I'll try to get you a general idea of what to expect, I'm no longer promising anything. Anyway…I'm rambling so here I go…

****

"The Irony Of It All"

Chapter 5: Sibling Speculation

"Do you think he's gonna show up so soon afterwards, Tor?" The question hung like mist in the air of the small chamber.

"I'm not sure 'Noa…At the very least his pride is bruised and at the very worst it was everything it appeared to be. I just don't know." There was a deep sigh as the young Fae pushed himself away from the wall he was currently leaning on. He turned and met his sister's eyes with a look laced with both concern and amusement. "What do you think?"

"Now that all depends brother dear. Why is it so awful, if what happened tonight was really all it appeared to be?"

"You know what I mean Sinoa. We all have much at stake riding on this…this…-"

"This what Toren? What is so amazing about anything that may or may not have happened tonight?"

"Do you really want me to start?" came his sardonic reply. "Let's see…oh that's right! Jareth revealed himself for the first time tonight to the innocent he's been infatuated with for over a year. Or it could be that that very same innocent was then introduced into the Labyrinth and _DEFEATED _it no less! Or that She then turned her back on all Jareth offered her in the selfless act that proves her worth!"

The lightly built young lady looked at her older brother with a mirrored expression. 'He's so hopeful…' She heaved an inward sigh. "Do you want me to tell you the truth or do you want me to lie to you?"

"Lie to me? I don't need you to lie to me Little Star. I know perfectly well what went on here tonight. What do you need to lie to me about?" 

'He looks entirely too sure of himself,' Sinoa mused, 'Unfortunately he generally has a reason to look that way…damn. Isn't this a pit a fairies? The biting kind anyway…' 

Outward her face was calmly collected into a mask of indifferent amusement. With a long drawn out pause, as though she was saying that all of the recent intrigue was simply to boring for words, Sinoa hid her mind's deliberation with a very unusual character mask covering her surreal features. 

The problem with this was that it was all a ruse…and the thrice-damnable thing was that Toren knew it. Hiding something from him was nearly impossible when she was calm, but at a time like this…impossible was definitely the understatement of the year. 

"Oh come off it 'Noa! You're just as excited about this as I am and don't bother trying to lie and pretend you're not. You've always been a horrible liar," He admonished with a chuckle. "Besides…you want this as badly as I do." The last part was breathed as a whisper, and the next utterance was barely audible. "As badly as we all do…"

Toren trailed off, and gazed star-ward, turning his face up, adding a silver lining to his dark features. Without another thought in her head, save for the fact that her brother needed her, Sinoa left her perch on the arm rest of the chaise and crossed to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. The starlight played off of Sinoa's already silver features in a different way, making her appear ethereal in a white glow. 

Together, both awash in the stars' shining countenance, the two didn't resemble brother and sister. One as pale as the stars that shone down on them, the other as dark as the comforting night forever cradling the stars, you'd had to look hard to see the tell-tale similarities in their faces; the sweep of high cheeks bones, the slight bow in the shape of their mouths, although her's slightly more prominent, and the varying shades of green in their eyes. His, were icy, glacial green while her's were the color of summer leaves. They were a stunning pair. And forever as close as be-twix and be-twin.

"We can't know anything yet Tor'. All we can do is wait until Jareth shows and then we'll know. Until then we'll stay here and keep silent. The Labyrinth has been let down in the past due to false hopes and it doesn't need to be let down again." Sinoa felt her brother sigh as he leaned against her.

"So basically you're telling me we have to wait, huh?" There was a rueful chuckle and a slight shake in his shoulders when Toren continued. "Waiting was always my game 'Noa, as well as being the cynic," there was another pause as a rather amused Toren pondered Fate's sense of humor. 

'Fate…hmm. I wonder if she plans this, or if it all randomly falls into the pattern she pulls from the stars. Knowing her she plays favorites, screwing with her "cygnets" lives. Interfering old bat. Always thinking she knows best. Of course it probably doesn't help that Grandpa is securely tucked in her backed pocket. Both of them would like for nothing better than to see all of their "cygnets" happily nested and producing even more little "cygnets" as they call us, for them to meddle with. Both of them need to be locked up.'

All of the sudden there was a derisive snort from behind him. "You definitely have the right idea there brother dear. But then again, knowing those two, it would just make them even more determined to shackle all of us while they still had a fighting chance." Sinoa gave a delicate shudder as she turned from her brother's back to his side and inwardly smiled as he automatically placed his arms around her.

Toren grinned deviously as he placed his chin on top of his baby sister's head. "Been listening in again Noa'?" He gave a mock sigh of impatience. "What have I told you about listening in on my internal reveries? One day you're going to hear something you don't want to Little Star." The rather pathetically given warning dissolved what little effect it may have had in the first place (none whatsoever.) when he continued. "Although you do have a point Noa', and the thought of those two even more…predatory…is…-"

"Scary?" supplied Sinoa.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of horrifying, but yes. Scary will work fine." There was another thoughtful pause as he mused a moment longer, "I wonder what those two'll be classified as in history; 'meddlers', 'predators' or,-"

"Marriage slavers?" Sinoa once again supplied with a giggle, seeming a little more like her usual self.

Laughter rumbled in Toren's chest as he imagined Fate and their regal Grandfather dressed in the guise of weathered, scar-ridden old pirates, holding sabers over their unruly charges as they made them walk down the marriage aisle much like the plank. Sharing this image with his sister, the two silently looked at one another and played their game, each one trying not to laugh until the other one did. Sinoa broke first, and Toren quickly followed. Not long afterwards both siblings found themselves shaking with laughter. 

"Careful Little Star," he managed to gasp between laughter, "You never know… as cagey… as… those two are… they.. could… be listening.. in.. on us.. …right now."

Sinoa righted herself and tried to regain some semblance of composure, 

"Oh I'm not all that afraid of punishment brother dear. After all that's one less 'cygnet' for them to meddle with, and when they've accomplished this objective, I can't imagine them sitting around and…what's the human expression? 'Twiddling their thumbs?'"

There was slight pause in audible noise as Toren digested his sister's rather self-assured manifesto. He opened his mouth to speak, before he caught the unholy gleam of amusement in his sister's lily pad green eyes. 

Their game ensued and this time it was Toren who broke first. The two were still laughing when Jareth swept through the door.

"Might I ask just what is so amusing to the two of you? Oh and while I'm at it…What in the unknown bounds of torturous Hell are the two of you doing here!?" 

Arms crossed and back ramrod straight, Jareth was an imposing figure to say the least, all in all ferocious might have been a better word.

Gingerly the two looked from the bottom of his feet to the top of his very irate head. Gathering what small amount of courage she could in the face of such…um…adversity (that's the understatement of the decade) Sinoa cautiously whispered, "I don't think he's happy."

Jareth's head snapped toward her so quickly it was wonder there wasn't a cyclone following it. All the sudden Sinoa was on the receiving end of glare that could have frozen the Sahara, and made her feel like a very little 'Noa again.

Nope. Jareth was most definitely not happy.

Author's Note (yes another one!): * Kneeling in front of a little altar * I am literally down on my knees in thanks to my beta reader who helped me get over quite possibly the worst case of writer's block in known history. Although this chapter wasn't what she had in mind, she did give me the nerve to at least try again, as well as reforming my muse who is now as helpful as can be. I am in awe of her powers. I don't think any mere mortal can do the things she's done in the limited amount of time that she done them in. So before any of you decide to leave me any note of thanks, remember, half the credit goes to her. Celestia, thank you.

I also have to thank A new found favorite of mine for giving me her time and patience by writing me an in depth review and giving me a broader view of the way I write. Thank you Rogue Amazon Boo .

And as always thanks to every body whose reviewed, y'all make the headaches worthwhile. 


	6. Friends, family and other pains in the @...

Disclaimer: Okay

Disclaimer: Okay. If you don't know the drill by now you're a slow learner. That's okay, I have patience. Sometimes. I do not own nor claim to own The Labyrinth, it's characters, or any of the really creepy little green people. I do however **wish **to own Jareth. But since all of you know that I am a healthy heterosexual fourteen-year-old American female, that little tid-bit of info shouldn't be that big of a surprise to anyone. * glances around dejectedly * I have no money, so wasting yours on a bloodsucking leech or a writhing maggot that you think could effectively 'sue' me is rather pointless. Be forewarned there's nothing to sue. * brightens * I do however own Toren, Sinoa, My version of Fate, Nic, Mac, any original minor characters, and Lynx the cat. While I don't own Oberon or Titania, I like to think my characterization of them is somewhat original. Like I said before, No one can use any of mine while I'm still playing with them, maybe later… If I like you well enough, If I don't… well…boo-hoo.

Author's Note: I have got to cut down on the length of theses things. So I'm gonna try. Thank You Celestia for your faith and support of whatever comes out of my (add your own adjective) mind, you're one in a million. Thanks go out to all of my 'new' and not-so-new author friends, who offer support, encouragement, and humor that let's me know I'm not alone in my craziness, And as always the biggest thanks goes out to you if you're taking the time to read this. It's appreciated more than you'll ever know. Ano…um…just so y'all know I have no clue what I'm about to put down on virtual paper, so I can't give any of y'all an overview of this chapter. Deal with it.

"The Irony Of It All"

Chapter Six: "Friends, Family, and other pains in the @$$"

"The boy thinks we're cagey huh?" There was a self-satisfied pause after Oberon's remark.

"Now, now young one. We both know that they are correct in their assumptions of our characters. It's true when they say that we wish them settled, but they make it sound as though we're twisting their arm with one hand and dealing…what is the quaint mortal expression? 'Under the table' with the other hand."

There was a rather rueful and not totally dignified pause as Fate pondered her descendents attitude towards her spinning.

__

'My poor cygnets. They all think I'm out to get them, such darlings, but really not all that in tune with my reasons. They think they have me all figured out. The meddlesome Great Grandmother who can only deal with one of her little birds at a time. Humpf. I guess that gives me an added advantage then. They'll be so busy thanking their lucky stars (the ones that aren't on my side anyway) that they won't know what hit the three out of twelve that I have left to go. Time to show them Great grandmother Fate still has a few tricks they don't know.'

With a happy sigh, Grandmother Fate continued…

"What kind of precedent would you be if you did not help me Oberon? I'm Fate, not Miracle. I occasionally need some sort of assistance and since our goals… occasionally co-inside, it's natural that you'd offer your…um…expertise."

Noticing the 'um' that his thousandth some-odd Great Grandmother had quite casually interjected Oberon turned, miffed. 

'_Like she's innocent of…What did my wayward grandchildren call it? …. "Meddling?"She's just as… concerned about their happiness as I am. Which is why we often combine our efforts_.'

Dryly, Oberon parried. Verbally that is. 

"Exactly. They are forever mistaking familial concern for interference. I don't think of anything that we do in their interest can be called interference. It's tending, that's all."

Fate smiled wryly, "You always were one of my favorites my dear child, always. Although there was a time, if I recall correctly, when you saw my help as 'interference' as well." She let the thought remain unfinished, as though to remind him of her uncanny ability to match people.

Smoothly, if somewhat contrite, Oberon reminisced out loud. "You recall correctly. But I knew nothing of the joys of marriage then, and I had not even met Titania. How was I to known that she'd be my match?"

There was a short burst of sardonic laughter, "You could have just taken my word for it, after all, is that not what you want the cygnets to do now? Child, you of all Fae should know that their acceptance will take time. Just as yours did." 

There was another pause as Fate remembered just how stubborn Oberon had been. 

" Once again if I remember correctly, your exact words towards me then went something along the lines of, 'I'm not interested in your help Grandmother, It's neither needed nor appreciated, and certainly not warranted!' 

Fate allowed herself the indulgence of a derisive snort before continuing.

"After all Oberon, are they not your Grandchildren, and my 1,216TH generation of Great grandchildren? They're bound to retain your infamous bad nature." 

"Oh really?" Oberon turned to face his ancestor. "And where do you think I received my share of the family's 'infamous bad-nature?' as you so eloquently put it?"

Fate batted her lashes and feigned innocence. She was 275,000 if she was a day, and she still knew how to flirt. Damn she's good.

"My dear Oberon, what could you possibly be implying? Me? Bad-natured? Never" Fate laughed with something closely resembling a girlish giggle.

Oberon glanced toward his regal thousandth some odd Great grandmother, and shook his head. It was impressive the type of skills women retained in their lifetime.

Managing to keep his eyes from slightly rolling Oberon chuckled. "Okay not 'bad-natured' but devious, wily, and down right sneaky I'll go along with."

"Flattery will get you no where my dear young one." Fate continued her spinning, and only allowed her self to smile when she heard his exasperated sigh.

"Grandmother…" he hesitated, not sure of quite how to put this, "Why is it that you still call me young? I'm over 6,800 years old you know." 

Smiling still Fate looked toward her great-grandson with amusement. "When you're as old as I am Oberon, everyone will seem young." There was a short almost saddened pause. "There are only few of us who endure, Time, Miracle, Will, Chance, Love, Chaos, Hope, and myself. Not even our children…you Oberon, will live forever. It's sad to see our young ones die. I've watched it for 1,216 generations. Hopefully with this match we have our hand in, all that changes." Fate's voice had softened to a whisper during this soliloquy.

Suddenly aware of just how serious the match they were moving along was, Oberon gave up the playful bantering of their earlier conversation for talk of just how to go about getting his stubborn grandson, and the young lady he hoped to make his queen, to realize what everyone else seemed to already know. _'And how to do it without **my **queen finding out that I'm "Pressuring the children again"_

Unconsciously shuddering at the thought of Titania's ire, Oberon continued plotting with his grandmother.

__

'If we can pull this off then our right of life will be restored, and drifting further into the mist of illusion will no longer be necessary'

'If I can do this, I no longer have to lose my family as years go by. I'll finally be able to rest.'

Each dreaming of the same goal, they started forming their plan.

Author's Note: Well…that chapter didn't turn out quite like I had planned but It should suffice. Raise your hand if you're interested in the plot yet. Then try to figure it out. I'll be very impressed if you can. Post an idea and at the end of every chapter, and in my following chapter notes, I'll let y'all know who was warm, cool, and who just fell out of the "I don't have a clue" Tree and hit every branch on the way down. **Laughs** Don't worry, I have band-aides and aspirin for you when you hit the base of the tree. Time for me to shut up so y'all can get to the important part… reviewing. So in the immortal words of the wise man…um…wise HAT "Leave a deposit in the little shiny blue box. Thank you. Come again."


	7. Best friends & Sisters.....what's the di...

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada ya

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada ya. I'm tired and I don't have a lot of time at the moment, so short disclaimer. I don't anything that they had first. I own the toys I came up with and until I'm done with them I don't intend to share. Poor baby.

Author's Note: Like I said I'm tired and short on time. I finally managed to get my brother to take me to the library tomorrow so I can update chapters 5, 6, and this one. I hadn't planned on starting this chapter (7) until I had uploaded 5 & 6 but I'm incredibly bored though short on time so I thought 'What the Hell' Anyway. Like chapter 6 I have nothing more than a vague thought of what I'm about to type, so…no overview. Again Deal with it.

"The Irony of it All"

Chapter 7: " Best friend and sister…what's the difference?"

"Sarah Catherine Williams! Out. Of. Bed. NOW!"

Sarah's only reaction was to roll over and put her pillow over her head. 

She was tired, cranky, and really didn't feel up to actually joining the rest of the world any time soon. In fact it seemed like an entirely wonderfully idea to find a soft, sunny spot to curl up in and sleep forever.

"It's not that long at all…mmmmmmmmm." She mumbled, still cocooned in that place between dreams and waking memories, where your thoughts seem to be spoken aloud, and in doing so, deserve an answer.

"Sarah! Come on Butterfly! Get up!"

"Hmmmmmm. Huhhhh?"

"Get up! Sarah, we are going to be late. So get out of bed. **Now**."

Sarah was waking up whether she liked it or not, after all the body can only take a certain amount of noise before some response is needed. However, she had every intention of going back to sleep just as soon as she got rid of the 'thing' that was rather effectively keeping her from doing just that. 

Therein lied the problem. With a start Sarah realized who the voice belonged to.

_'It isn't real. If I lay here long enough Mac will go away. Far away.'_ Even as she hoped, Sarah knew she had not a single chance in Hell.

Slowly she sighed, Sarah was now awake, though not happy about it. Listening carefully she tried to see if maybe the sky had fallen, and Mac had (for once) decided to let her sleep. She waited, and heard nothing… Nothing… Still no sound. 

_'Okay, I don't hear anything. Maybe it was a dream after all. I'll open my eyes and no one will be here.' _

****

Or not. Her mind taunted.

Gingerly, Sarah cracked open one eye. She didn't see anything. Open the other one and if no one was there, she could go back to sleep. Gathering her courage, Sarah slowly let both of her eyes flutter open. Big mistake.

With a look that appeared to be part malicious glee, part amused sympathy, and part demonic joy, Mac pulled the curtains in Sarah's room open, and let the sun say 'Hello.'

Light flooded the room. Really bright light.

"What the.. !?!" Sarah let the exclamatory question trail off as she dove for cover. Or more appropriately **under** the covers.

"Hahahaaaaaaaaa! Now. I don't want to have to tell you again. Get. Up." During the following commentary Mac had moved in front of the window, which had, temporarily, allowed Sarah to once again peek out from under the covers and glare at her sadistic, so-called 'friend'.

"Mac…I find **nothing **funny about this."

"That would be because you didn't see how funny you looked diving under the covers." Mac replied. 

"And the reason behind that was…?" Sarah trailed off and sent a pointed look toward the redhead.

"You're nocturnal, lazy, and famously bad-tempered in the morning?" Supplied Mac.

"I am **not** 'Famously bad-tempered' in the morning! I didn't get to go to bed until after three last night due to a very loud buncha...never mind."

Eyebrows raised Mac sent Sarah the 'why-are-you-even-bothering-to-deny-that-you-almost-screwed-and-said-something-that-I-now-have-to-torture-you-about?' look.

"Oh…no,no,no, do please finish. I have a feeling that particular unfinished thought is going to be an interesting one."

"There's nothing to be interested in Mac. I simply had trouble falling asleep last night. That's all."

Mac grinned. "Sure and ya' did love," she drawled, lapsing into the Scottish brogue her grandfather spoke with, "And I was merely suggesting that the reason you had trouble falling asleep, was the part of your earlier, almost tell all, which you neglected to finish, was what had piqued my interest. By the way, you're gonna end up telling me any way so why bother to wait?"

_'Not if I can help it. Although, she's right. Eventually I'll tell her. I always do, it's just hoping that she won't have me committed, that worries me.'_

Secretly Sarah knew Mac would believe her. To some extent anyway. She didn't know to what extent yet, but the knowledge that there would be some extent should suffice for now. In the mean time, until she got up the nerve that is, she'd settle for changing the subject. So…

Sarah glared, Mac beamed, and unhappily, though not entirely gracelessly Sarah slid from her bed to dress.

"Any particular reason that you're waking me up so early? Or did you just feel the need to torture me? And while I'm at it, why do you torture me? Was I a horrible person in another life and you're my punishment or what? I must have been really horrible if that's the case, because I don't think even Charles Manson would deserve you," Sarah broke off to pull her tank top over her head. 

Mac's only response was to give her the 'poor-poor-pitiful-you' look. Then she heaved a sigh and tossed her waist-length curls. "First of all, as your best friend, it's my job to torture you," She stopped and sent Sarah a smug smile. "You'd feel neglected if I didn't."

Sarah tossed a rueful grin over her shoulder as she dug through her dresser for her jeans. "Okay, if you're not my punishment, then **why** did you wake me up this morning?"

Mac raised a sardonic eyebrow, "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot about what?"

Rolling her eyes Mac contemplated her place as the martyr. _' *sigh* It was her idea and she's already forgotten about it. Butterfly is going to one day forgot about her wedding and one day be late to her own funeral. And organization is a foreign concept. No…wait. Alien might be a better word to use.' _Mac smirked as she thought about that last part. She snapped back to attention when Sarah asked the reason for her torture again. 

"**Mac**. What did I forget about?"

Mac heaved yet another long suffering sigh and rolled her yet again and sent her best friend a look that said she thought Sarah was the village idiot. "Butterfly, the extra practice was your idea and you've already forgotten about?" 

"The practice. I completely-"

"-Forgot, lost track of, chose to forget?" Mac interjected with a grin. "Please pick one, I'm dying to know what your excuse is this time, though nothing short of an alien abduction, **with** proof, would keep Miz Deidra from chopping off your head with the guillotine I think she keeps in the back closet."

Sarah gave a delicate shudder, "Have you ever actually been back there?"

Mac's eyes widened, "Not only no, but **Hell No**. That closet scares me. I mean like, Twilight Zone, scares me. But on the bright side, since I sacrificed my beauty sleep, to wake an hour and a half earlier to drive over here to make sure you got up on time, and were not thrown in the dungeon. Now…wasn't that generous of me?"

Sarah glanced up sharply, when she spoke her voice was no more than a whisper and her eyes were not focused on Mac. 

"Generous?…Yes,.. I think you were."

Mac looked at Sarah with concern. Then the realization dawned on her. 

_'It's finally happened. Now the wheels are in motion that can't be stopped, and all I can hope is that happily ever after is written in the stars.'_

Slowly, and somewhat more gently than she normally would have done, Mac called Sarah back to the present. "Sarah?"

"What…I'm sorry Mac, did you say something?" Sarah's attention was once more focused on her best friend.

Recovering quickly, and suppressing the new light of understanding in her own eyes, Mac sent the willowy dark brunette a chastising look. "I said…I had to give up my beauty sleep!" 

With mock sympathy and a devilish grin, Sarah countered, "That's to bad Mac…I'm sure you needed it."

"Exactly and I- Hey!" It was then Mac's turn to glare. She didn't say anything, she just sat there calmly composing herself. Ya…Right.

Without warning Mac started hurling pillows towards Sarah's very irritating head. Sarah's response was to back up toward her window and start laughing. 

"Mac…chill…come on! Hey! You can't throw that. Ow! Okay maybe you can… seriously… truce!"

Mac stopped the barrage of catapultable objects, and grinned at her opposite. Sarah was backed up against the window and waving one of her white shirts as a flag of surrender. "Are you sorry?"

"You have no idea," Sarah muttered.

"Okay then, I suppose I can go easy on you and let you live…this time." Mac raised her eyebrows threateningly. 

Sarah snorted.

Unable to stop herself from smiling, Mac decided to allow herself one more throw, for the sake of injured pride. 

"Hey!" Sarah ducked, and the stuffed animal, which strangely enough looked a lot like Sir Didymus, Sailed through the air and hit the window. It flew open and the stuffed replica of the gallant fox flew out of the window and landed, luckily in the tree.

"Oops. Sarah I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Mac, I can get him from here." Sarah swung her windows open a little wider and stretched toward the stuffed animal. 

"Just a little further, a little more…Got it!" Sarah clasped the fox close as she wriggled back in the window. Turning lose with one hand she reached to steady herself on the tree and her palm closed over something which felt like a small bit of silk.

Closer inspection revealed it was a feather. A white feather, that turned gold when it was hit with light. Sarah dropped the toy, and gazed at the feather. 

__

'Is it his?.. But even if it is, what's it doing out here? The only place I saw him as an owl was when I was sent home and sadly he flew away…He wasn't out here watching…was he?'

So intent was Sarah on the questions racing through her mind she didn't notice the 'sadly' her mind had included into the mix.

"Sarah? Hey Butterfly are you okay?" Mac crossed towards her and laid her hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah glanced up and her stormy grey-green gaze met a concerned amethyst one and held for moment.

Rewarding Mac with a reassuring smile, Sarah closed her fingers over the feather. "Ya, I'm fine, just a tingle up my spine, so to speak."

Mac huffed, "Anymore tingles and we're gonna be late, regardless of how early I got up to ensure the opposite. Finished getting dressed and grab your gear, mine is in the car, where I'll be **waiting**."

Sarah sighed. "If I must…"

"You must, now get a move on it girl!"

Smiling Mac walked out the door. _'I hope they know what they're doing, 'cause butterfly doesn't have more than a small clue…please let this work.'_

As Mac left, Sarah once more looked out the window. Softly, to herself, she spoke…

"Please be alright."

Author's Note: Ooh lala, I like this chapter. I didn't expect it to turn out this well. And though I'm bragging it's because I think this is my favorite one so far. Again How about the plot. Is it torturing you? I sincerely hope so, at least I hope it's torturing those of you who have so delighted in torturing me. Especially cutiechelsey. Sweet, It's not that I have a grudge against you, It's just that you so seem to enjoy leaving me hanging on to every word I thought I'd return the favor. Again thanks to everyone else whose reviewed so far, and I hope for more. **crosses fingers**

As always major thanks to my beta reader who puts up with me. She doesn't have to and yet she does. Is this girl trying to get into Heaven or what? Celestia, How 'bout it, are you surprised?

And again I want to know if you can figure out any of my plot…so try, please. Leave your deposit in the blue box. ^_~

__


	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Like you didn't know this. If I owned the Labyrinth there be umpteen million sequels. We all know that there is not even one sequel. (Which Bites!) So Obviously I don't own it, Or anyone in it. More's the pity….mmmm…Jareth… * sigh * I know I'm pathetic. On the other hand even though I'm pathetic I do own all my characters; Toren, Sinoa, Mac, Nic, Lynx the cat, and any other characters you've never seen before. While I don't own Fate, Oberon, or Titania, I like to think my characterization of them is somewhat original. Eventually I may let you use my toys, but not until I'm done with them and not unless I like you.

Author's Note: I hope y'all are happy. I'm writing this when I haven't even read any of the new reviews on my latest chapters (5-6-7). I'm going out on a limb here with a little faith and assuming that you enjoyed them. Also, in about two hours I'll probably (definitely) be in trouble seeing as how I'm supposed to be cleaning house at the moment. But hey…Which would you rather do? Write or clean? Exactly. So without further adieu (which is Lauralye for 'rambling') I'll get on with chapter eight. I do have a plan this time, but for two reasons I'm not sharing. One it's becoming blatantly obvious that my plans are next to useless…or is it worthless? Anyway. And two, I think I like keeping y'all in suspense. Ain't I evil? Which by the way, I'm really beginning to enjoy. So for those of you who've never written, try it. You have no idea how therapeutic it is. ;o)

****

F.Y.I.- Any thing that is surrounded be these: * the stars * **Is telepathic, internal, excluding all others dialogue between two people. **

"The Irony of it All"

Chapter 8 : "It's the small victories that count" 

Sinoa twitched. The look Jareth was giving her was somewhat intimidating. Okay…It was scaring the Hell out of her.

"Um…hi?" was the only tentative reply she could muster at the time.

Toren saw his baby sister, standing there, all alone, against the big bad Jareth. The valiant thing to do would be to step in, play the hero and rescue the damsel in distress. However seeing the chaotic play of mayhem on Jareth's face, being valiant promised to be an exceedingly hard task. Especially if the damsel was only your sister. When it was your sister who was the damsel, inevitably the level of distress seemed to dissipate. It wasn't like it was a conscious let down, but come on…which would you feel more gung-ho to rescue, your beautiful baby sister who adored you, or a beautiful non-related stranger who'd adore you? (And for the girls who are reading this, any guy now sitting at their computer just nodded their head in favor of the stranger. Trust me, I know…I **have** two older brothers.) 

Sighing over his own stupidity, Toren decided to do the 'gentlemanly' thing and step in on his sister's behalf. She was beginning to go even paler than she normally was. Which was pale. 

_'Star you owe me for this one…'_ was his last thought before heading in to what could very well be called battle. 

"I'm sorry Jareth" Toren audibly gulped before continuing, "Did you ask a question?"

Jareth's head pivoted slowly. "Actually yes. I did." Sub-zero couldn't have described the ice in his voice. Antarctica would have been a summer beach resort compared to this tone.

Once more Toren summoned up his reserve of courage (or asinine stupidity depending on how you wanted to look at it) and lifted his cowed gaze from the floor to meet Jareth's eyes, or at least somewhere there about. 

Truthfully the closest he could manage was Jareth's shoulder, but hey…that one shoulder was pretty damn scary. 

During her brother's intervention, Sinoa had quite effectively inched her way across the room. And now that Jareth was out of her line of sight, she felt she could breath somewhat easier now. Sort of like how a child reasons that if they can't see you then you can't see them. 

Jareth, on the other hand was very aware of all of Sinoa's movements and, if he had chosen, he could have blinked both Sinoa and her older brother back to their family's domain in the underground. 

His pride was screaming that he needed to be alone but on the other hand his rational mind, was screaming just as loudly that he needed some help out this mess and two of his oldest friends and favorite cousins, might just be the only people he could tolerate speaking with at the moment. 

He doubted this situation was helping any with his headache.

The throbbing in his temples increased and against his better judgement he decided he needed unbiased opinions more than he needed to hide his wounded pride. _'…And heart…'_ taunted his mind.

Toren looked at Jareth and fidgeted while he deliberated. _'That gaze is definitely unnerving, although I suppose that's what he intended it to do. Now I/we have two choices; One, we can stay here and hold our ground, or two, we can tuck tail and run, and come back when Jareth's idea of quality time isn't dunking both me and Sinoa into that particularly vile Bog of his. Hmm, decisions decisions.'_

Personally Toren knew what he wanted to do, and he also knew what he should do. Unfortunately, desire and duty rarely co-inside with one another. Deep down he knew that Jareth wouldn't actually do anything to harm either of them, but whether or not he would welcome their intrusion; however well intended, remained to be seen. Sighing he decided to consult with 'Noa before actually delineating a course of action.

**__**

* Psst. 'Noa…*

*** Yes? ***

* You know what our options are at the moment right? *

* Ya…run and hide or stand and face the firing squad, I'm leaning towards the former at the moment. *

* You!? I'm the one in his line of very chilling sight. Although he does know you're here *

* That's comforting. You know what we ought to do right? *

* Yes…I do. I have a feeling it won't be appreciated but I do think we should at least try. I just hope he isn't given in to any of his dunking tendencies at the moment. *

* Eew. I always forget about the Bog. He was in a foul mood when that thing was created…alas. It was regrettably necessary. All in all I'd rather be dropped in the Oubliette than that horrid place. *

* You've been dropped in the Oubliette before, remember? It was after that that we decided that the human game… 'hide and seek' wasn't it? Was better played somewhere other than the Labyrinth. *

* _Very true brother dear. And although this is all very nostalgic, we're deterring from the situation at hand. So…should we stay or should we go? You know what I think we should do, stay and face hurricane Jareth. I don't think he'll do anything too drastic. *_

* _Oh really? What makes you think 'Star? *_

* Mainly due to the fact that he hasn't blinked either of us back to Tier Na Nog…yet. The way I see it, that at least gives us some form of hope for the moment. And even though I'm sure he'd like to lick his wounds in private, I think some rational part of him knows that he needs to sort through what happened tonight, and then get an objective idea of how to fix this snarled situation. At least that's what I think. * 

* I hope you're correct in your assumptions 'Noa. If you're wrong then we're going headfirst into the Bog and that sister dear, is an experience that I'd prefer to forego. * 

* You and me both brother dear, you and me both. It's kinda funny, as much as he claims to hate that thing he sure as Great Uncle Hades makes good use of it. Anyway…So you're in right? We stay and brave the Griffin's den correct? It's what he needs. * 

* Yes…to Tartarus and damnation. We stay. Although I'm not as confident of his manners at the moment as you seem to be. Nevertheless, You're right, he needs us at the moment. * 

* Excellent * was her only reply. Somewhat more courageously than she had previously been, Sinoa moved back and into Jareth's line of sight and turned to face the livid King.

Then she wished she hadn't. 

The look on Jareth's face was even more hostile than it had been a moment ago. And though their entire conversation had taken a little over a minute and a half, the Goblin King had not moved his position, relaxed his stance, or lightened his expression. 

__

'Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea in the Underground, but there's little to be done about it now.' Sinoa breathed deeply, and waited. And waited, It was then that she realized that Jareth had been the last one to speak, and was even now waiting for comment.

"I'm sorry Jareth, what was the last thing you said?" Sinoa cringed when she heard the acid in Jareth's reply.

"Well Sinoa, I'm pleased to know that it's not only Toren who has a hearing problem. Or maybe it's more your combined intellect that I should be questioning. After all neither of you seem to be able to answer my original question or adhere to any form of actual intelligible conversation." Jareth paused and raised his lips in a sardonic smirk, before continuing, "Save between yourselves of course." 

Somewhat shocked, Sinoa grimaced, "You heard…?"

"Everything. The two of you never have learned to think quietly. Really, I'm not in the mood for company, regardless of how much the two think I need otherwise. And before you say that it's doubtful I'll toss the two of you into, what did you call it Toren?" Toren blanched as Jareth continued, " 'That particularly vile Bog' of mine? I suggest you remind yourselves that I'm feeling particularly vile at the moment, and the only reason I haven't blinked both of you back to Tier Na Nog yet is because I wanted the two of you to relay a small message to the rest of our very nosy family; Leave me alone. I want no help, or comfort. In fact I'm not at all sure why you seem to think that I'd need either." 

The last part was said defiantly, as though he'd rather not believe anything of great importance had happened tonight.

Sighing, Sinoa moved forward and fortified herself. "Jareth, you ought to know by now that you won't have any success driving us away by using your nasty temper or caustic tongue. Like it or not we're here for the duration so you'd better get used to it." 

Sinoa held her chin high and hoped she looked half as imposing as her Grandmother did when she 'handled' one of her grandchildren. She didn't look half as imposing, but she managed a quarter anyway. 

Across the room, Toren was silently applauding his baby sister for show of bravado, even he had to admit that Star had guts. He was still debating on whether she had any brains, but she had guts that he was sure of. 

"Oh?…really." was the only thing Jareth said. Or asked, seeing as how that small statement seemed to be a challenge directed at Sinoa. And maybe, just maybe, if she passed, he'd give in. It wasn't likely but it was a possibility.

Outwardly he had the appearance of indifference, even mild amusement. Amusement over what neither Sinoa nor Toren knew but, it wasn't that look that had them worried, he was like that often enough. It was his eyes that told a different story, they held loss, frustration, and depsair because the high and mighty Goblin King had played and lost a very fragile game tonight. And though his opponent didn't know what the stakes really were, Jareth did. Everything happened to early, and to quickly, and now Jareth had no idea what he was to do next.

The Goblin King was in love and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. 

Sinoa held her ground and tried not to flinch. Three seconds passed, then five, then ten, and suddenly Jareth turned on his heel and strode toward the window in resigned agitation. "If the two of you are determined to stay, then do so, but stay away form me. I want no company at the moment."

The siblings watched Jareth's form fade into that of an owl before looking at one another. He was still sulking, and it would take a few days before he'd let them in, but he'd at least acknowledged that they were here for the long haul, and had decided to resign himself to the fact. He'd talk to them eventually, but for now it was enough that he allow them to be near. 

It was a small, indirect victory, but it was a victory, and however small or indirect, it was progress. Jareth would talk when he was ready, and only when he was ready. But for now, the pair contented themselves with the knowledge that he let them stay, and soon, a few days at most, he'd let them in.

Author's Note: Ho hum. I'm not that fond of this chapter, but at the moment it's all I can seem to produce. Probably due to the fact that I have another story racing around in my head that is begging to be written. Don't worry, I have no intention of starting another story until this one is finished, which could take another two months. And before you get outraged and shout 'TWO MONTHS!' please keep in mind that I could stop this story all together and start a new one, so don't get huffy. I'm lucky I can see the screen at all, since my computer is cover in post-it notes with ideas all over them. * sigh * such is a writer's lot in life.

Anyway. Leave a review or don't, I'm tired/depressed/indifferent at the moment to care. A long story that would become a novel itself were I to write it down. Let's just say, my family and my personal problems make the Munsters and the Adams look relatively normal. 

P.S.- I wrote this chapter over several days so the sudden change of moods between my notes are somewhat explainable. 


	9. Setting the stage and staging the reunio...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters. By now you should know who they are. Any other new ones that appear are mine as well. You can't play with any of my toys until I'm done with them, and maybe not even then. Depending upon whether I like you. Other than that I don't own anything. It all belongs to Jim Henson and George Lucas, a pair of hedonists who aren't in to being charitable towards small time writers (namely me). Woe is me. 

Author's Note: Tired, cranky, and bored. Not impressed with the world at the moment, and depressed due to the fact that the Lindbergh baby was kidnapped right out of his house, and I can't even get kidnapped when I'm walking alone in the dark all by my little lonesome. Trust me, if you were in my shoes at this point in time you'd understand the mass appeal that being abducted has right now. Maybe I should take out an ad in the chronicle. Anyway. On with what should turn out to be chapter nine. Note the 'should'.

****

"The Irony of it All"

Chapter Nine: "Setting the stage & staging the reunion"

"You nearly got us killed."

"I got us here on time, so that we wouldn't be killed Sarah. You know that if we had been late Miz Diedra would have skinned us. Admit it…I'm right."

Sarah rolled her eyes and neglected to answer in favor of grabbing her thick, raven's hair into a hasty topknot. It seemed to be her lot in life to be late just about **everywhere**, as Mac dutifully reminded her, and despite the red-head's extra precautionary methods to ensure the opposite, they had very nearly been late. As a result of fear (their coach was terrifying) Mac's driving had gotten a little reminiscent of James Bond. But hey…who said the yellow lights meant for you to slow down for the impending stop? In Mac's warped little world, they meant your last chance to continue before being detained for around five minutes longer than necessary. 

Recalling their daredevil drive to get to the Fantasma's gym Sarah went a little pale. It probably had something to do with the fact that Mac couldn't seem to grasp the concept that cars had four wheels for a reason, and that driving on only two out of the four wasn't exactly a great idea. Sarah only sighed and accepted that there were some things about Mac that weren't going to change, and her driving skills were one of them. 

Her head picked up sharply at the sound of the coach's voice.

"Okay everybody listen up! I need my starters and my centers up front, my base and fly duos take an extra ten to warm up, we got a new section to this music and if we're gonna get it right we're gonna have to break it down. This is gonna take time and it's gonna take guts. You whine once and you're gone. Got it?"

An affirmative "Yes Miz Diedra!" echoed across the gym walls.

Sarah's blood was already singing at the thought of the impending dance. As a child, her mother had decided she need some form of talent to cultivate and had signed Sarah up for dance. At first she had tried ballet as her mother had wanted, but had found that the intense rhythm she yearned for was denied her in that, and though ballet was wonderful, it didn't give her the flame, the sweat, or the heart pounding, blood electrified heat she had found in Jazz. It had blessed her with the fire that she hungered for, and like acting she preformed with an intensity that left no room for doubt of love. Sarah's passions were few but they were incredible in their scope and demands. A fool could see her desire for performance, and as such in both acting and her dancing she was often at the heart of everything, giving it everything she had, and in doing so, a life of it's own. In return, Sarah was given all that she wanted from them; joy.

As the music started up, wild, demanding and strong, Sarah allowed herself a soft smile. For awhile at least she could ignore the questions, the doubts, and the knowledge that somewhere in the mix of all this was regret.

"Come on Butterfly!" came Mac's excited demand. "Front and center, we have dancing to do." She was away to her position before Sarah could comment. Mac's love for dance was as great as Sarah's for some of the same and a few entirely different reasons. Mac's other passion however, lay in her art, and like Sarah, her passion brooked no room for second best. She was the best at what she did, and although she was raved over (when she begrudgingly allowed someone she didn't know to sneak a peek without breaking their fingers), she didn't really care. Something they both had in common was that what they did, they did for themselves. 

Giving a rather dramatic roll of her eyes, Sarah took her hard won position at the center of the floor with Mac to her side, and another dancer named Gwen stationed opposite. The music picked up and as Sarah drew from the rhythm, she smiled once again because it was going to be a long, hot, and physically draining routine. 

And that's exactly what she wanted. 

Meanwhile...

"Does she know about anything that was really going on last night?"

Jareth prowled the floor of the great library that could only be analogized to a caged hunter. Tiger, lion, wolf, panther…any would suit. It made little enough difference. He still roamed, restless, frustrated and angry at being helpless. Through all this it was his eyes that haunted his cousins the most, like the rest of his manner they hinted at a predator trapped in a gilded cage. Lost and tortured. Him, the Goblin King, for the sake of light! One of the most powerful beings in the entire Underground, lost over what to do about the fact that he had fallen and fallen hard for a mortal. To quickly, to early, and more than a little to much to take in at once, for a fifteen year old young woman who only thought it was all a game she had to play to win back her baby brother. 

And every schoolchild knows that all games to be played needed a villain. 

Biting off a frustrated curse, Jareth snapped back to the present and favored Toren with an angry glance at such a blatantly stupid question. "Toren, why do you insist upon asking either stupid questions, or questions to which you already know the answers to? Which by the way, makes those questions not only stupid, but inane and arbitrary as well?"

Toren gestured with his hands in defeat. The lancing session that Sinoa had predicted was going to take place had done so sooner than either had expected. The next morning to be precise, and while both he and his sister were relieved that he was no longer denying help, and small doses of comfort, it would have been nice to have a little time to prepare for the tenacity of hurricane Jareth. He raised his hands one again in concession, and looked somewhat helplessly toward his sister. It didn't take a genius or one of their private (at least what was supposed to be private) conversations to figure out what that look meant. In lieu of S.O.S Toren's look plainly shouted S.M.A.! (If you can't glean the meaning of those letters I sure as Hell ain't inclined to educate you. And yes dammit, I know that I said 'ain't'. I'm from southeast Texas, and it's summer, therefore I'm allowed, so shut up.)

Taking pity on her brother Sinoa allowed her brother to tag her into the ring so to speak. Confronting Jareth was never easy, even when the duo tag-teamed the irate monarch. Steadying herself Sinoa confronted Jareth with as much false bravado as she could muster. It wasn't much.

"Jareth, Toren didn't mean it in entirely that context. What he meant was were there any subtleties that the mortal could have picked up on?"

Jareth turned and pounced on Sinoa. "First of all, you idiots, 'the mortal' has a name. It's Sarah. Use it. And as far as Sarah picking up on any hidden meanings, she had her hands full defeating my supposedly 'undefeatable' kingdom remember? She solved what was thrown at her in obstacles, I wasn't near her enough for her to feel anything else." 

Cautiously Sinoa once again regrouped and tried a different line of approach. "Jareth…I know you had to have at least spent some time with her over the course of thirteen hours. Are you sure?..I mean, if this mort…if Sarah is the one you're bonded to-"

"She is." The clipped tone allowed no room for doubt. If Jareth felt it this strongly then it was understood and final. For the rest of time, all other emotions Jareth felt, would pale in comparison to what he had felt for **his** Sarah.

Sinoa accepted this information with a small incline of her head and continued unperturbed, "-then when you were with her, you should have been able to understand and empathize with her on an emotional level. What did she feel?"

Jareth turned toward the sunlit window of his sanctuary, once again cursing himself for allowing his cousins' damnable interference. Now they wanted for him to share what precious time he had spent with Sarah so that they could dissect it. The unfairness of it all made him want to howl with rage. In order for tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum to see if it was even worth trying to formulate a plan that may or may not work, he had to recount the few real moments of intimacy he had had with Sarah. 

But what was the alternative?

Sighing in great reluctance, Jareth straightened but did not turn. Quietly he spoke, "Three times I felt her confusion. In the Oubliette, when we danced in her crystal dream, and in the Escher Room for the final scene." Jareth gave a short bitter laugh before continuing, "I put everything I was allowed into those last few lines, although I had to abide by the rules same as she. She knew, at least some small part of her knew, that I really did at least care for her. She had no idea I was completely in love with her until the last moment as the Escher Room came apart, and even now she'll deny it to herself. This is all too new to her, but the light dawned on her as I fell and in the foyer of her home later. There was regret there, and something she didn't identify as concern or caring, but I did." 

Jareth paused for a moment, realizing that it was a small flame of hope, a small, unbelievably feeble clasp to Sarah, but it was something, and as of now he had nothing else.

Sinoa was strung tightly and seeing Jareth, who was usually so amused, calm, or indifferent to the events unfolding around him, walking one those very disturbing 'tight-ropes' a few terribly strange humans dared to tread upon wasn't pleasant. In fact it was a little frightening. To go further would to have said that she was even somewhat angry, especially when she stopped to wonder if her great-grandmother Fate and grandfather Oberon were really cold-blooded enough to have somehow orchestrated this whole thing. 

Sighing, she started to cross towards Jareth only to stop and turn back towards her brother. The only comfort or touch Jareth wouldn't shirk at the moment was his Sarah's. The only thing they could do was continue to probe and try to come up with a way out of this mess. When Toren's arms settled firmly over her shoulders she allowed herself to continue. " What about the other times? You said you were close in the Oubliette and once in a dream. Explain."

Not moving or changing his rigid posture Jareth exhaled a ragged breath and spoke once more. "In the Oubliette she was defiant, even when I literally looked down at her. The light in there was to dark for her to read the brief expression on my face and, well, you know the rules as well as I do, when I stepped back the game was on once again." He let loose a short chuckle, " I believe her exact words were that 'It's a piece of cake' a quaint human expression for irritatingly easy. Such defiance, it was as touching as it was amusing. By damn I was proud of her. She wouldn't life easy for me that's for sure. In supposed retaliation I threw a materialization illusion of the cleaners at her. She was never in any real danger, if she and Hogwart…Hogbrain…anyway, if they hadn't made out before the illusions reached them, it would have remained an illusion, nothing more, since they were out of harm's way, the actual cleaners were summoned and that was the end of it." 

Toren's arms tightened around Sinoa and gave her the much-needed encouragement to continue. " What of the dance together in the crystal dream of her's? You must have felt something notable during that. After all the dreams are just that, and are controlled by the dreamer. Whatever occurred in the crystal would only have done so in accordance to her desire."

Jareth turned and faced the pair. "She was there, and she was glorious. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And she was lost. Looking for me, searching desperately because she was afraid. There were so many masks and always she felt me there, but was unable to reach me, so I sang. I put everything I felt for her into that song, and she found me. I don't remember who reached first, but we danced and it was so much more than it had been in her sleeping dreams. Both new and familiar all at once. She knew we had danced before, though I don't think she'll be able to connect the two. After all it was over two years ago when I first felt her call, trying desperately to find someone who loved her. The dream in the crystal search scene was a re-enactment of that. I'm sure of it."

Toren shifted slightly behind Sinoa and voiced the question that both were wondering. "If she had been looking for you and then finally after so much, had found you, why did she shatter her dreams? She would have woken eventually, and would have found that though the time had passed, it could still be hers, with out such a high price. She should have realized in those last waking moments that you never would have harmed anyone so dear to her."

"She knew, but remember, according to the rules of the game, everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems. In the end she knew, but still forsaked everything to ensure Toby's happiness before that of her own." Jareth gave a short pained laugh, "Just another of the many reasons I love her, including her determination and stubbornness, though they make things rather difficult." Sighing Jareth stalked once again to the window and gazed outward toward his Labyrinth, which was now lush and green, no longer blanketed under the guise of the game. 

Stepping out or her brother's embrace Sinoa crossed and stood behind Jareth. "If you are truly bonded to her then you know that you have to see her. And if what you say is true, then if you tell her everything she'll be compelled to believe you. Some part of her has to."

Leaning back into her brother's embrace Sinoa hesitated. "Just one more question… does she have any idea what this could mean?"

Quite suddenly Jareth was no longer passive but enraged.

"Could mean? Sinoa do you honestly think I give a damn about that stupid familial immortality legend !?! I don't care about the re-emergence, if you'll recall I seldom did. All I want is Sarah. We don't even know if that damnable legend is true, bedamned with whatever Great Grandmother Fate has hinted at! I don't care! It would be wise for you not to ever mention the possibility of ensnaring Sarah in that cursed whisper ever again. Don't think for one moment, my loving her has anything to do with that!"

Properly chastised, Sinoa took a step back from the onslaught of Jareth. "Alright, I understand. We won't mention it again. Now back to what I was saying before, if she is the one, you have to see her to explain what this means. There is no other way, unless she calls you back, and I have a feeling that is only going to happen if she realizes that you're literally the man of her dreams. Somehow I think that shocked isn't quite going to cover her reaction"

Sighing once again Jareth turned, "So how do I tell her…everything? I doubt there are instructions for how to deal with this. More's the pity" The last statement was muttered under his breath.

In helplessness the pair glanced at each other before looking towards Jareth. "We don't know. The only thing to do would be to bring her here and try to explain. First we have to figure out where she is though. When we-"

"She's at a dance practice. She convinced the others on the team that an extra practice would be beneficiary for all of them. It's at the Fantasma's gym, about a half hour from her house."

Neither Toren or Sinoa were surprised that Jareth knew immediately where she was. According to Jareth, they'd been bonded for quite some time, with or without her knowledge. From this point on he'd be able to find her anywhere, unless she willed it otherwise, and even that would take training, which as of now she didn't have and wasn't even aware that she needed. 

The two snapped to attention when Jareth voiced a low and somewhat hesitant question. "What makes either of you so sure she'll want an explanation for any of this anyway?"

Sinoa whispered soft and low the only thing she knew to be true. "She loves you."

Jareth turned, about to speak and then hesitantly let the thought die unvoiced on his lips.

This time it was Toren who stepped forward. "Jareth, 'Noa is right. You know you have to see her. You have to explain if you've got any chance at all for this to work and the sooner the better. You know how Sarah's world works. They kill magic with their logic and their disdain, it's one of the reasons that our realms are drawing further apart. The lines aren't clear anymore and the longer she has time to convince herself that this night never happened the harder seeing her will become. It may take years for the rest of the world to convince her to forget. You say dream magic runs strong in her, how long will it take for her to come to believe that this was all nothing but a waking dream? There will come a day when she may even convince herself that her attempts at calling those loyal to her are nothing more than indulgent fantasies. You have to see her Jareth, and you have to see her now." 

There was a slight pause before Toren added the one thing all would-be heroes need to hear. "You have to rescue her"

"If you'll recall Sarah is quite capable of rescuing herself and anyone else who happens to be in need of it. Just what am I to rescue her from?"

With great seriousness Toren stated simply. "From disbelief."

Gathering his courage and his faith in Sarah, Jareth gave a bittersweet smile. "Well then…what are we waiting for?"

And with that all three of them promptly disappeared. 

Author's Note: Mood is much improved since my last note. I'm very pleased with this chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed. Hint for the ambitious reader; I dropped major breadcrumbs for you to follow. Be wary & be brave, for my path into the jeweled forest of the gingerbread house is a twisted one. As always, my challenge to you is to gather your courage and jump from the tip-top of the 'I don't have a clue' tree and see how many branches you hit on the way down. Don't worry, I have antiseptic and band-aides for your bruised ego at the bottom. From what I can tell the only brave soul who's dared to even guess at parts of my plot is the girl named 

And yes sweet, you're right, Mac does know more than she's letting on. Thanks for being brave enough to try. Oh and before I go, I have a personal challenge for one person in particular. Cutiechelsey, you say that I'm your favorite reviewer. Just out of curiosity I'd like to know what you think, more specifically, am I torturing you as much as you are me? I sincerely hope so. chelsey, I** DARE** you (evil of me I know but I couldn't resist. I can't back down from a dare…can you?) since I seem to stay one step ahead of you when I read your story I'd like to know if your able to repeat the process with my writing. So…what do you think is going to happen next? Are you brave enough? Oh really? Prove it There's the box, so don't be shy. 


	10. The cost of loving.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original toys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original toys. It's a conspiracy I tell ya. All run by Jim Henson and George Lucas. They monopolize all the great ideas and then refuse to share the wealth. Mean aren't they? I do however own all of my toys, meaning the new characters that have been making their debuts. I may be inclined to let some of you play with them in the future but only when I'm done with them, only if you ask, and only if I like you. 

Author's Note: I don't have much to say at this point in time. Hell, I haven't even read any of my reviews for chapter's 5-7. This is the third chapter I've written without any idea of how y'all are responding to the ones that are already there. I'm going out on a limb here and assuming that you're enjoying them at least at least somewhat. This should hopefully be chapter ten. I'm not saying anything about it except that it'll be a first person point of view chapter, since it's been a while in between those and since I happen to like writing them. So sit back and do what you clicked here to do. Read.

****

The Irony of it All

Chapter ten: "The cost of loving"

Fae aren't exactly the best of people to batter with mixed emotions. It's not in our nature to be confused, kind of like how it's in human nature to be incredulous of what you don't understand. It's not anyone's fault really, we simply are what we are. Inevitably though, there are times when the lines blur and despite our best intentions, things go awry and we end up in positions that force us to deal with things that aren't in our nature to deal with. Situations we'd instinctively avoid if we had a choice in the matter. My cousin, Jareth is in such a position.

He's in love, and like all in love, at least for a time, he's going to be miserable. He's having to deal with some pretty intense confusion at the moment. Which again reverts back to the fact that Fae don't like to be confused, it puts us out of depth and when that happens unpredictability becomes our middle name. Assuming that we had middle names, which we don't, that nonsense is a purely human custom. It's hard to enough to figure out who you are when you have only one name and title to deal with, so why add to that confusion by lengthening the name you'll have to shoulder for your entire life? I swear, sometimes I think you humans revel in chaos. It excites you to some degree. Oh don't get me wrong, Fae enjoy a challenge as much as anybody, probably more than most. It's just that excitement fuels different kinds of mass emotions, most of which are synonymous with one another, minimizing mixed methodology. The less confusion the better. I suppose _that_ ties into to our possession of magic.

It's not hard to surmise that magic running rampant about the realm wouldn't be a good thing. Of course it's used daily but it's used with practiced and precise control. Like you, Fae children must be instructed from a young age. Our classes are surprisingly similar, save for where we learn to control our magic, you are taught science. We're alike in that both of us are tutored in Literature, History (though you may gather that ours is more than slightly different from yours), Music & Mathematics. There was a time, eons ago where we were instructed together. Another story entirely. The happily ever after you seem to be so fond of procuring for the end of every story was not applied in that one. You'll come to understand this later. I've gotten off subject haven't I?

It's hard for you to deal with mixed emotions yes? But you figure that it's a part of life. And for you that may be true, but asking a Fae to deal with the likes of that is like asking fire to burn cold. Yes we fall in love, though we don't handle it the same way that humans do. 

You think the confusion is any easier because we control magic? Hardly, in fact, they work on completely opposite principles. We're taught a degree of control to maintain from the time we're old enough to understand the word. Love and other strong emotions for members outside of the circle of loving family we're raised in, demand that we have confusion just as strong as the new emotions. So in all actuality, what basically happens is that our day to day routines are thrown into the sky and we're left to fall and land however we may. True, as in all stories some people's romances happen easier than others do. Unfortunately for Jareth he picked the hardest road of all. Never let it be said that my cousin ever turned down a challenge, and this time he picked the hardest one he's ever had. Jareth has fallen in love; no, more than that Jareth has bonded himself. To a mortal.

There is a fine line between love and actual bonding. Bonding to us is as final as your marriage vows. In fact, probably more so, because it's forever. Once it's there it's never going to end. Unlike your marriage vows which can be undone by signing a simple sheet of paper. Answer me this; how can you make a commitment of that magnitude and then let it fall apart for the most unbelievable reasons? How can you forget the tie you shared with that person. How do you ignore that you once loved them more than anyone else in the Aboveground? It's incomprehensible to us. The bond is sacred, it makes us whole, and for all time that bond will exist. The reason? We're born with soul mates aligned in the stars for us. They may already exist, or they may have yet to be born, but regardless, there is someone out there that is our soul mate. The trouble? Finding them. Of course our Great-grandmother has ways of going about that. How? She's Fate. No…I'm not kidding. I wish that I was. You think you have problems with your destiny, try having a Great-grandmother who writes it for you. She claims that she only spins what is meant to be, and that she shows no partiality towards anyone. Ya…right. That will be your little secret. It's not that she carries out her plans with malice, to get real honest she's made all the right matches and she's very good at what she does, but it's all done on her schedule, not ours. It's just that she can be a little…deceitful. At least you can pretend you don't believe in Fate, and the fact that she spins your destiny. You're wrong, but according to you ignorance is bliss (one of your confusing saying that may actually be onto something.) From the day we're born she plans our love. No she doesn't choose them; not even she has that much power, but find them? Arrange earlier than planned rendezvous? Orchestrate everything to her liking? Of course! (And by the way she doesn't get any less cunning with age.) She's one of the few true immortals and that means that in the eternity and beyond, she'll always be able to keep a close eye on her family, O joy. She's determined to see us bonded and very much in love with our soul mate much sooner than we'd like. Most of us would avoid love for as long as possible if we could, because once we're bonded it's forever.

There are some people that love comes easily to. We're not them.

Great-grandmother Fate, whose over a thousand times removed has it in her head to see each one of her 'cygnets' as she calls us, happily settled, bonded and in love. For us that means we must go through the unhappy and unsettled stage of 'falling' in love to get to the 'settled', blissful stage. Funny how so many of our expressions are different, yet we both use 'falling in love'. Why do we 'fall' into love? Love is supposed to be wonderful isn't it? So why don't we soar into love, or embrace loving? I'll tell you why. Love hurts. Aptly and appropriately so does falling. It's unexpected, you can never catch yourself in time, and you always end up with bumps and bruises, albeit, some walk away with little more than a scrape while other's have more grievous injuries to deal with. And right now, if we had need of external healing assistance, Jareth would be wearing one of your body-casts. By the way, how exactly do you figure that's helping someone? To me it looks like nothing but a glorified torture device. The things some of you do. It's almost as bad as those among you who willingly stick metal needles under your skin and call it acupuncture therapy. Fae don't like sharp objects, especially, sharp _metal _objects. Long story. You and your close kinship with hateful iron…it's somewhat alarming. I'm off subject again aren't I?

It was somewhat of a shock when we (My brother Toren and I) found out that Jareth had an infatuation. Even more so when we discovered that it was with a young mortal. Sarah is her name. I guess that the reason we were so surprised was that out of all of us, Jareth had always had the most cynical attitude towards love. First to warn Great grandmother to stay out of his business. Too late. I'm sure she had her hand in this. It never should have happened so early. Although it's clear she his soul mate, and that he's bonded to her. He said so and that makes it true. Once it happens you can't deny it, you're certain, it's that simple. He's certain, and he hasn't ever denied it, except maybe in the beginning, to himself. The game they were drawn into playing made it all very clear though, at least in his eyes. And I suspect it's clear in her heart, whether her head acknowledges it or not. Not entirely sure how you manage to do that either. It has to be confusing. Again, everyone is what they are, and you humans are very puzzling people. But I'm betting that you think the same about us.

I can't really blame you. It's hard to understand what you don't have any real knowledge of. It's even harder for you because you have a basic fear a anything you can't understand. You seem to be very paranoid creatures. That's a very large part of my current concern, is this Sarah, whom Jareth appears to be bonded to and deeply in love with, going to be able to overcome her nature? She does have a slight advantage in that, dream magic, one of the few types of magic humans still possess, apparently runs strong in her. There's really nothing I can do about any this anyway, so worrying isn't all that beneficial, but I can't not worry. That doesn't make any sense. Now do you see my problem? I'm not even the one in love, and yet I've ended up confusing myself anyway. How do you do this?… I wonder how many times I've asked that question, or one similar to it these past few days. I don't think the total is countable. Most of all I wonder how my dear cousin is taking all of this. 

He's always been the strongest in our little trio. The oldest and the most knowing of all our cousins, which there are twelve of us in all, and three more on the way. I'm not the youngest out of all the cousins but as far as everyone else is concerned I'm still a baby. Toren is second in line, and I'm fourth. The third is Uncle Hades' daughter, Fiametta. Surprisingly we get along, considering how different we are. Don't really know how Jareth, Toren, and I became a trio, it just kind of happened. Well, it was more along the lines of the fact that Toren and Jareth have always been best friends and I played the dogged tag-along for so long that they finally gave in and included me. Persistence is a virtue. One I'm glad I have these days. Trying to talk to Jareth when he doesn't want company is as difficult as convincing one of the stars to fall.

He needed it though, and even now Toren and I are trying to convince him that he has to see her, no matter the outcome. He'll agree eventually. He loves her, and somehow I know that she loves him. Even if she doesn't know it herself. (Once again you people are extremely confusing.) For now he's stuck in between knowing and not knowing, and it's weighing down his hope. He'd go through human hell for her, in fact I'd say that's exactly what he's doing. But such is the cost of love. 

Great-grandmother Fate and grandfather Oberon should be very pleased with themselves. He's firmly ensnared. Thank the light they haven't started in on me. The way I see it forewarned is forearmed.

At least that's what I keep telling myself. 

Author's Note: This didn't turn out the way I had planned. What's new? But I don't think it turned out bad. In really turned out to be more of an information chapter than a deep, theological one, but hey It was all information you needed.

I have a challenge for you. The name Fiametta has a meaning for me. It's an object that I'm quite fond of, but many know it. 1000 Bonus points if you can tell me what it is. And even more than that if you can tell me who's responsible for it's existence. If you can tell me that, I'll tell you the answer to any **one** question you have about my story. Anything you want to know about characters, plot, history, anything at all. Leave your guesses and your e-mail addresses (that rhymed!^_~) along with your question in the little blue box and I'll let you know if your inquiry gets answered. Just please don't ask me to explain the meaning of life. That one is rather difficult to explain and it gives me a headache. Ja Nae~Lauralye


	11. Mud, flood Highwater and...Aw Hell! Ever...

Disclaimer: I know it's been forever and a day, but alas, nothing's changed

Disclaimer: I know it's been forever and a day, but alas, nothing's changed. I still do not own any of the original characters, but I have launched my plan to kidnap them and make them part of my collection forever! Mwahahahaha! *my muse comes in, sighs, and hits me over the head* So sorry. Temporary lapse of sanity for a moment, but hey, school has started again, wouldn't you be a little crazed? Anyway. Like I said, I still own none of the original characters but I do own mine! You should know who they are by now, and if you don't you haven't been paying much attention. Shame on you. As always, no one can play with my toys until I'm done with them and maybe not even then. 

Author's Note: "Reeeaders!?! I'm Hoooome!" Why are y'all cowering in the corner? Really, y'all can come out now, I'm stable. It's says so right on my forged release sheet. *grin* As y'all can tell, I've been away for awhile, not really my fault, just one of those things. Anyway, I should be able to update semi-regularly now that school's back in session. And yes before you ask, I do have more plot-candy running through my head. My muse has been an absolute slave driver lately, giving me all these ideas and breadcrumbs to follow, and then laying out more before I have any chance to investigate the first trails. I could audition for Exorcist right now and get the lead role without breaking a sweat; my head's literally spinning that fast. Scared yet?…Oh and one more thing to all the faithful readers *Crickets are heard*…Okay that's just mean. As I was saying, To all the faithful, including my long-lost and much missed beta reader, I am about to send you into the twilight zone as far as the next three chapters are concerned. Things may get a little confusing, but if you'll hang in the saddle for the full eight seconds, I promise, you'll understand. So what are you waiting for? Me to shut-up? Honey if you do that, you'll be sitting here forever, so go on and don't pay me no never-mind, I'll be here when you get done….

****

"The Irony of It All"

Chapter Eleven: "Mud, flood, High water and…Aw Hell! Everything just broke Loose!"

Jareth felt the slight wind furrowing around his body as he, and his cousins transitioned. It was no great effort, and he was altogether used to it, but for some reason the somewhat roller coaster like sensations were suddenly very pronounced. He knew the reason, was of course the fact that he'd never quite made the trip with such an obstacle ahead of him before today, but the fact that he didn't quite no what to expect during this challenge made him more than a little uneasy. At least he knew his primary objectives:

  1. See the girl.
  2. Have an actual conversation with the girl. Preferably one where she refrained from screaming bloody murder.
  3. Convince the girl he loved her, would never have hurt her or her brother.
  4. And finally, the most important: GET THE GIRL.

__

'Is this what Sarah felt like facing me?'

    Probably not, he concluded. He was going into this fight to win Sarah's heart; she went into her fight already holding his. 

Another consideration was that he was playing on her playground, not his. It would have been a large comfort to have this confrontation on his turf under his terms. Sarah was right, the rules did bend a lot more easily for him than for her, but that was to be expected. After all he was the only one in the game who knew what all the rules were. One of Mac's, (the red-head who was the closest thing to a sister that Sarah had) favorite sayings was, "You must first know the rules, so that you may properly break them." It was one of the few things they said to one another that actually made sense. For some reasons humans seemed to have the oddest sayings-

"Jareth?" 

The contemplative monarch glanced up.

"We're here." 

*******************************************************************************************************How much would you hate me if I left it right here? Really? That much huh? Well…we can't have that now can we? Okay, put down the breakable objects I'll continue, but only because y'all greatly outnumber me. ********************************************************************************************************

"Okay my centers take five, fly-and-base duos I need all of you to section off with you partner and go over the first, the third and the seventh break in the finale. We've got to have the Roman sets and Liberties in rapid consecutive order, or else the trinity move up front with my center triad is worthless. After that…"

It was right about there in Miz. Diedra's drilling that Sarah decided she could stop paying attention. For once it seemed like the centers were really getting a break. She would have smiled but that took effort and right now all of Sarah's was concentrated on just managing to draw sufficient oxygen into her lungs. While any normal person might think this a less than desirable situation to be in, Sarah was quite content. After all, so far she'd only thought about last night every ten minutes, as opposed to every ten seconds as was her earlier problem. 

It was thinking of this benefit that suddenly made Sarah want to scream.

__

'I've got to think about last night, I've got to stop thinking about this morning, and I've got to stop thinking about Him! Him and his damnably gorgeous eyes that all the sudden didn't seem quite as cruel as they used to. He was right… "Your eyes can be so cruel…just as I can be so cruel…" Is this the reason he sang that? To make me wonder, or to make me realize…what? That the words could be reversed? His eyes could be so cruel… but what was I if the next line is "Just as I can be so cruel" I wonder, is that what he thinks I am? Cruel? I wonder if-' 

"Hey Butterfly? Are you listening to me?" Sarah glanced upward to see Mac leaning on the vault, where Sarah was currently propped up against on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mac-"

Mac grinned before interjecting, "No you're not. Don't lie."

Smiling somewhat tentatively Sarah countered, "I'm not lying…much. It's just I'm a little out of sorts today. I told you I didn't get any sleep last night, and we all know what a slave driver Miz. Diedra is." Sarah sighed, "I just-…I don't know Mac, I just don't know…"

Hiding the small spark of understanding in her eyes Mac squeezed Sarah's shoulder before sliding down the vault and sitting next to her best friend. Sarah didn't look up, she just bit her bottom lip and kept one hand on her forehead while she sorted through the memories replaying in her mind. She didn't have to say anything to let Mac know she welcomed the comfort, it was understood, and appreciated all the same.

"Butterfly? You wanna explain what you were talking about this morning? We both know it isn't just lack of sleep that's getting to you like this. You could go without sleeping for three days and still have the same single minded intensity that you normally do when dancing."

Sarah glanced up, "I haven't had a single misstep today! I don't-"

"I'm not saying that you've danced badly today, in fact it's been kinda of amazing, but it's not the same kind of passion that's been driving you all day long and you know it…It's been desperation. You've got something that's eating at you right now, and you won't tell me what."

Sarah once again looked at the floor. Mac was right, but she couldn't say anything about it right now, and especially not right here. Slowly she glanced up and met her friend's eyes. "Alright Mac, you win, but not here and not now. At home." Mac opened her mouth to protest and then saw the pleading note in Sarah's gaze, then she uttered one word. 

"Please."

The quiet desperation behind that word stopped Mac cold. There was more to this story than even she knew, but that was okay. All that she didn't know, she intended to find out. 

"Sure thing Butterfly, besides, the minute we actually started to talk our resident drill Sargent would probably behead us." Mac smiled before continuing in a teasing manner, "Of course in your case that might be an improvement."

Smiling in mock outrage Sarah countered, "Now Mac, you're getting confused again, after all I wasn't the one who-"

"Don't go there Sarah!"

The brunette continued as though she hadn't heard a thing, "got caught outside her hotel room in nothing but her towel because she left her keycard in her laundry and it melted in the dryer. The bellhop got some interesting pictures out of that particular incident, and he didn't even ask for a tip."

Mac hung her head as her cheeks burned. "I hate you. You're a horrible awful wretched person. It's not funny Sarah!" 

Sarah only laughed harder, "Then why are you trying not to smile?"

"I'm not smiling Sarah, I'm trying…to look…" Mac broke off because she was laughing to hard. She smiled one last time before stopping to catch her breath. "You bitch. I ought to- oof!"

That was when Lynx, the resident alley cat, decided to jump on top of Mac's head and then curl lazily around both her and Sarah.

Sarah looked toward Lynx, who resembled some kind of a cross between a miniature cougar and a wild bob-cat. Apparently Lynx had taken some offense at the words about to be uttered by Mac and had decided, quite effectively, to shut the red head up. 

Regarding the semi-feral cat's electric green eyes, Sarah raised an eyebrow. It was well known that of all the dancers at the gym, the only two the cat showed anything other than contempt for were those two, and often he took it upon himself to act as mediator between their mock fights. "You were saying..?"

Mac huffed, "You're positively sadistic do you know that?" (though no one would have been able to discern whether she was speaking to the cat or to Sarah)

Sarah smiled ruefully, not offended in the slightest, and apparently neither was her current champion (who changed sides as he saw fit). Picking up Lynx and cuddling against him as she thanked whatever deity there was that had allowed her to have a friend like Mac.

As the laughter passed and the slow easy silence returned Sarah returned to her frustrating thoughts, glad of the fact that soon she wouldn't be alone in trying to sort through them. Sighing she leaned over into Mac's comforting hug and laid her head on the red-head's shoulder. Mac couldn't read her thoughts exactly, but Sarah knew that Mac sensed her distress and wanted to help…

Sarah was wrong. Mac more than sensed her distress, and while she knew that what she was doing was more than a little unethical, as far as her best friend was concerned Mac was convinced that ethics didn't matter. So slowly, somewhat unsure of exactly to what extent Sarah would realize what she was doing, Mac reached out and touched Sarah's mind with her own. 

It was over a heartbeat later. Mac had only amplified their normal link for the space of heartbeat just long enough for her to hear the one thought of Sarah's she needed to hear to confirm her suspicions.

'Oh Jareth-'

Sighing Mac wrapped her arms a little tighter around Sarah and just contemplated a way out of this mess. Her friend was hurting and it was going to be up to Jareth to fix this. _'So where the Hell is he?'_

That was when Mac felt the slightest tingle run down her spine as a small breeze blew across the nape of her neck. There was only one problem with that:

There were no breezes in a closed building.

"Speak of the devil."

__

*******************************************************************************************************Author's Note: Okay. I know that this was evil of me, but I really couldn't help myself. Really. I'd apologize for this chapter being so short If I didn't like the way this one had turned out so much. And besides…at least this way I'll know that you'll read the next chapter. 

On a more somber note, this chapter was completed on the thirteenth of September, two days after the terrorist attack. I don't care who you are, if you grieve, know that you don't do so alone. Ja Nae~ Lauralye


	12. Revealed faces in unlikely places and ge...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my play toys. I don't share unless I want to, and then only if I like you. Go ahead and cry. I could really use something to laugh about right now.

Author's Note: This chapter is without a doubt the biggest-most-pain-in-the-ass- chapter I have ever had the misfortune to have to write. It's taking it's own sweet ass time in coming and it's taunting me while it does it. Shooting it does not help (I'm considering shooting myself instead), throwing things at it does not help (that doesn't work, I've already tried), and attacking it with machetes is laughable (I'm almost to the point of slitting my throat, but that's a last resort). Since nothing has worked, and I have already posted the postponement interlude, I suppose it does not matter, however, I think it would sincerely upset a few readers should I give in to the urge to slit my wrists. (Not because they'd miss me, but because no one else hates themselves enough to try to finish this damn chapter.) I am left with no option but to trudge stoically ahead and hope like hell that this chapter soon grows tired of mocking me and allows itself to be transferred on virtual paper. Well…here I go. Pray for me.

The Irony of it All

The Chapter from the deepest darkest pit of Hell:

"Revealed faces in unlikely places & and general pandemonium"

Sarah felt Mac stiffen under her, and heard her mutter under her breath, which was nothing new, Sarah had heard her mumblings many times and generally deciphered them while only half paying attention, but this time it sounded kinda funny. Something along the lines of, "Deal with the Devil?.."

"Mac?" Sarah lifted her head from the redhead's shoulder. "Hey Mac? What's wrong? Mac…?" Sarah trailed off, sitting herself upright in order to make Mac pay attention to her. It was then that Sarah noticed something very strange, not only was Mac not looking at her, Mac was looking at the gym at large with something akin to detached astonishment. Slowly Sarah's head pivoted in the general direction of Mac's open-mouthed stare. 

Sarah's jaw dropped. Literally. 

Every single dancer in the gym was frozen. As in complete and utter stillness. Taking another look around Sarah noted that some of the flyers were hanging in mid-air stunts. Coach Diedra had her hands in her hips and was looking very annoyed, muttering something under her breath about how she knew this was going to happen and….wait a sec. Why wasn't Coach Diedra frozen?

In fact, Not only was she not frozen, she didn't look overly surprised, only slightly irate. So that left three people in a room full of thirty that weren't utterly motionless. 

Lynx took this opportunity to pounce on Sarah's head.

Correction, make that four.

Letting her gaze drift over the floor once more Sarah's heart started to jackhammer in her chest, the one thing that should **not**, **could not**, be there was there. And something told her that this was about to get really ugly, _really_ quickly.

Sarah didn't trust herself to speak at that moment, so she gently removed Mac's arm from around her shoulders and forced herself to stand on unsteady legs.

_'Don't let your voice shake, don't let him see weakness, oh God, anything but that…'_

"Hello…Jareth."

~~*****~~

Slowly Jareth allowed himself the indulgence of a smirk, she wasn't afraid of him. If anything she was more defiant than ever, and something he was afraid to identify constricted in his chest. He had to make her see…had to let her know…he'd never been this afraid in his life.

'_Don't let her see how she's affected you, don't let her know you're afraid of a mere slip of a girl, By The Light how am I supposed to do this?'_

"Hello Sarah."

She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she didn't even blink, she just…stood there. For the longest time she just stood there, seconds spanned into eternity, and just as he couldn't take it anymore she spoke. 

"I beat you."

Jareth had enough decency to look somewhat abashed. "Well yes, you did beat me in the game…"

"The game?" The ice in her voice could have frozen Mercury. (The planet, not his Uncle)"Funny choice of words Jareth, I never thought of it as a game."

"Well what would you call it?"

"I was thinking of something along the lines of Hell."

Jareth winced, he'd expected defiance, he'd been prepared for rage, but this cool detached frost was not anything like what he'd pictured. It wasn't like Sarah at all. Where was the fire, the passion he knew she had buried inside? If he could reach that, he might have a chance. The problem was that 'might' was an awfully big word, at least when dealing with a Sarah.

"Really Sarah, Hell? Tad bit cruel don't you think?"

"No more than you."

It was Sinoa's turn to wince,_'Ouch. Sarah-1, Jareth-0.'_

***That's not funny 'Noa.***

*I don't think it's funny, Jareth's getting his royal ass kicked in the verbal category*

*Since you don't think it's funny why don't you….who in the name of Light is _that?_*

* Huh? Who's who Tor?…Tor?*

~~*****~~

Mac felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise again, 'Oh great now what?' Momentarily tuning out the fight, in which Sarah was most definitely holding her own, Mac followed the sensation across the room to find a pair of unfamiliar eyes staring at her. Shivers raced down her spine. The power behind that gaze was almost tangibly electric, she didn't know how she'd missed it, well, other than the fact that she was entirely focused on the initial well-being of Sarah, but still…something about that gaze.

*** Fiametta? Hey! Pay attention to me dammit!***

* Yes McKyla? Was is it?*

*Who the Hell is that? And don't call me that dammit!*

* Who's who McKyla?* 

*You know damn well who. Who's he?*

Fiametta allowed herself an internal chuckle. Great-Grandmother had really loaded the tables this time, and not one of her cousins was going to appreciate it. Mac least of all. In fact, just to speed things along, she decided she'd ignore Mac's demands for information. Let her draw her own conclusions. As of right now she had better things she could be doing, like monitoring the progressing fight between her older cousin and her soon to be cousin-in-law, if Sarah would stop being so stubborn that is.

Knowing Sarah that wasn't likely to happen in this decade so she might have to help out in that department.

****

*Oh 'Noa dear-heart?*

Sinoa glanced away from the fight, not that it was really a fight, more like a very frigid conversation that had Jareth all squiggy looking. Oh he looked right enough, and he sounded almost jovial, unless you looked hard, and the you could see the telltale lines of strain around his mouth, and almost hear the fright in his voice. From what she could see Sarah hadn't even noticed her or Toren yet, and speaking of Toren he was staring so intently at that little redheaded friend of Sarah's she thought his eyes might plop out onto his shoes. In fact, while she was thinking about it-

****

*NOA!*

Sinoa once again glanced away from the 'fight,' actually paying attention to the sound of the voice in her head, it wasn't Toren he was to busy gawking, in fact it sounded like…

****

*Fiametta?*

*In the flesh love, so to speak*

The younger Fey's eyes roved over the petite auburn haired woman in the corner of the gym with her arms crossed over her chest.

****

*Fiametta is that you?*

*Yep.*

*What are you doing here? We knew you were doing something up here, but we didn't know what…What are you doing up here?*

*Oh nothing much, coaching dance, getting a tan, finding the lost Medean-Lumaian ancestry line, nothing much.*

*You found them! How did you pull that off?*

*Later Sinoa, I promise, but right now all you need to know is that Mac, the redhead you're brother is staring at is part of that line.*

Sinoa raised her proverbial eyebrow at this missive but didn't argue. ***Okay, if that's not what you wanted to talk about then what is?***

*Well, as you know, neither Jareth of Sarah is ever going to give any ground on this, right?*

*Right*

*So what if we just happened to get everybody back to the Underground, and continued this there.*

*You think that'll help?*

*I think that'll buy everybody some time until I get back from talking to Great-Grandmother and quite possibly Grandfather*

*I don't envy you that job Fiametta.*

*You will when you hear your job, you get to play baby-sitter, and keep Sarah from killing Jareth*

*Why do you hate me Fiametta?*

Fiametta smiled at Sinoa, turned and grinned at Mac, who was trying to inflict pain with the daggers in her eyes, and glanced once more at Sarah and Jareth before giving to her more mischievous side.

****

*Psst. Jareth…*

*What the Hell do you want Fiametta?…Fiametta!?!?*

*Ya it's me, get over already. Ya know how you wondered where the Sarah you know is?*

*Ummm…*

*Don't deny it Jareth, I heard you thinking.*

*Fine.*

*You want to deal with the hellcat she's forcing herself to cage right now? Ask her where her fire is, and then tell her she's starting to remind you of her step-mother*

*Is that wise?*

*Well, look at it this way, things can't get any worse…*

*Are you sure?*

*Trust me.*

Fiametta smiled, things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

~~*****~~

_'Is my voice really as hard as it sounds?'_ Sarah was rapidly losing control of herself, and the more control she lost, the colder she pushed herself to be. It was the only thing she knew how to do. She could not, would not, permit herself to speak without thinking. She'd nearly lost Toby last time that had happened, and in light of the past twenty-four hours she wasn't sure she could trust herself to speak to Jareth without saying things that were better left unsaid. Words she could not allow herself to say, and the words she didn't know she wanted to say. 

Those were what she was most afraid of.

"Sarah, I only did as you asked."

"When it suited you to Jareth."

"What are you implying Sarah? I behaved honorably." '_To an extent that surprised even me, seeing as how all I wanted to do was lock you in the nearest tower and keep you there for the next thousand millennia.'_

"Oh really? Tell me Jareth, do you really believe that you did only as I asked?" Sarah forced herself to look him in the eye.

Jareth gave the patented cat-n-canary smile. "Of course Sarah. I could not act otherwise."

"If that's the case then why didn't you give Toby back when I asked for him? And while we're on the subject, why are you hear? I never asked for you to come here." Sarah kept her tone even, emotionless, despite the fact that she was anticipating the answer.

Jareth cringed… internally of course, no use in letting Sarah think she was getting the upper hand. If that happened it wouldn't be long before she realized she already had the upper hand and things would progress down hill from there. Not that he had the slightest clue as to how to prevent this, looking at this from a logical point of view he was working backwards. This only goes to prove the point that humans were the oddest creatures how he'd managed to fall in love and bond himself to one was beyond him…though come to think of it, it wasn't beyond his Great-grandmother. Not that she hand picked Sarah, but put them in this rather uncomfortable situation sooner than he wanted was entirely in the her unscrupulous realm of possibility. He'd have to make it a point to speak with her once more about-

"JARETH. Once again, What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" The words were punctuated with slow deliberate steps toward Jareth.

~~*****~~

_'Is he listening to me? What's he doing here? He's not supposed to be here, but he's safe. Safe. Am I? Why does it matter? He can't be here…'_

**'Why can't he be here? Does he make you uneasy?'**

'Of course not, I beat him, I can do it again if it comes to that. Oh God please don't let it come to that….'

**'What's the matter Sarah…? You don't want him here, remember.?..'**

'I do to!….Wait, no I don't, I mean, he's safe, and I know this now, and now he has to go…has to go'

**'What if he doesn't?'**

'He has to go…doesn't he? Oh God…focus Sarah. Get your mind out of circular motion….'

Sarah forced her mind away from her silent reverie. 

Slowly, enunciating every word Sarah spoke, "JARETH. Once again, What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

It was dawning horror that Sarah realized every word she spoke brought her one step closer to him. '_What am I doing, feet! Stop, no, he can't see…'_

~~*****~~

__

'Okay Mac, Sarah's asked the sixty-four thousand dollar question, what's the response?…Jareth tread carefully the ice is thin…What's Butterfly thinking…?'

This at least, Mac could figure out. Slowly, carefully she once again amplified the link she and Sarah shared, though she didn't really think that Sarah would notice if she made as much clamor a herd of elephants, so preoccupied was she with Jareth, in fact her thought's on this subject were getting pretty interesting…

__

'….I beat him, I can do it again if it comes to that. Oh God, please don't let it come to that…'

****

'What's the matter Sarah…? You don't want him here, remember.?..'

'I do!-'

****

*McKyla! Shame on you young lady, you're eavesdropping….*

*Shame on me? What about you Fiametta? You're the one who taught me to eavesdrop!…And don't call me that!!!*

*That's different.*

*Oh really Yoda? How, and by the way have you noticed that Sarah has a really wicked sub-conscious ?*

*Who? What?*

*Yoda…he's the little green dude, ya' know, 'Use the Force Lu-'*

*Never mind! All I have to say to you is hang on.*

*Hang on? What are you talking about, and by the way why won't you tell me who he is?!?!? I want to know! Now Fiametta….Fiametta*

~~*****~~

__

'Does she still feel me? Why can't I…Oh by all the magic of Tir Na Nog, NO.'

~~*****~~

Sinoa winced, her brother just figured out the answer to a rather large question. This was going to bring trouble, of that she was certain.

* 'Noa?*

Sinoa glanced away from the poor unfortunate soul that was her brother. ***Yes Fiametta?***

*Are you ready?*

*Whenever you are*

*On ten, okay?*

*Wait, on ten, or after ten?*

*On ten…I think*

*You think?*

*On ten, definitely on ten.*

*Fiametta, you had better be on ten. …Fiametta? To Tartartus and Damnation! Everyone keeps ignoring me!*

~~*****~~

_'He's so close…he's so handsome…No, bad. Handsome bad. Very bad.'_

**'I thought handsome was good?'**

'Shut-up! You're not helping!'

**'Was I supposed to?'**

~~*****~~

_'How do I answer this?…she's so close, she's so beautiful…how do I say this…What did Fiametta say?…the step-mother?'_

**_'Tad insecure are we?'_**

'No.'

**'Liar.'**

'Shut-up you're not helping.'

**'Should I be?'**

~~*****~~

***ONE***

*TWO*

*THREE*

***FOUR***

~~*****~~

_'Okay here we-…here I go…'_

"Sarah, where is the fire, do you know you're starting to act…."

****

~~*****~~

*FIVE*

*SIX*

*SEVEN*

*EIGHT*

~~*****~~

"…just like your step mother."

Mac cringed.

Sinoa closed her eyes.

~~*****~~

**NINE……………………………**

~~*****~~

Toren lowered his face.

Lynx hissed.

And Sarah….

"What did you say to me?"

~~*****~~

***TEN!***

~~~~~******************~~~~~

Fiametta picked herself up off the floor, wincing slightly as she moved her stiff body. It was always difficult to transition that many people at once. Especially when she had such specific places for each of the to go. After all the Underground simply was not detailed enough, and Fiametta prided herself on her attention to details. So when all was said and transitioned, Sinoa and Lynx had been moved to the throne room, currently housing a rather rowdy Goblin Party, (with extra-strength wine, thoughtfully provided by her great uncle Dionysious.) and trying to get out of there should keep them occupied for quite a while. Mac and her dear cousin Toren were placed outside in a nice little secluded spot in the Hedge Maze, she only hoped Mac didn't kill Toren if he happened to tell her she was beautiful, she really hated that. 

And Jareth and Sarah…well, let's just say she didn't mean to lock them in the Ballroom together.

Really. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: *looks around in amazement* I'm shocked. I finished and I didn't kill myself. In fact I think this is my favorite chapter. That's funny…I think…I'm sure there's humor in this situation…somewhere. 

Oh and before I go, I worked my ass off on this chapter, so be kind and let me know what you think. 


	13. Cat & Mouse

Disclaimer: Theirs made them money, mine make me smile. That's about it as far as monetary value goes. (mine not theirs.) So obviously I don't own any of the originals. More's the pity. Any way. Don't play with mine until I'm done with them, and don't play with them until I say 's okay, kay? Oh and one more thing. It has been brought to my attention that archiving info should be posted, so…. Want, ASK. Take and enjoy. Enjoy without asking you get beat.

Author's note: I know that I said earlier that I would not be making anymore apologies, but in this case I feel the need to make a slight one. Going back over ch. 12 after it was posted I noticed the screw up as far as the style and marking of the dialogue was concerned, and a few have complained that this made the chapter harder to follow. To these people I apologize. Everything was fixed so that that would not be a problem, but as all of you know my computer hates me, and somehow, during the transition from regular to html format, something went kablewy and the end result was a semi-confusing format when posted. Once again I apologize. That was not supposed to be it's appearance but that's how it went. And though I know that this will take up more of your time, for those of you interested in seeing how things were supposed to be read look to the following below. Those who wish to simply get on with the story page down and begin reading.

How things were supposed to go: 

Internal thought was supposed to be seen as follows: _'Internal thought'_

Internal debate was supposed to go follows: _'Internal self'_

****

'Internal sub-conscience'

Telepathic thought should have been as follows: ***Telepathic thought***

This is also the format that will try to be used through the remainder of this fic. As to whether or not it will work remains to be seen but rest assured I will do my damndest to see that it does. Okay, now you can go read. I'm done. I promise.

The Irony Of It All

Chapter 13: "Cat and Mouse"

"And that damned ole chicken 

laid a hard-boiled egg!!!!!!!!"

One of the older goblins was swinging from the chandelier with a mug of wine sloshing down on those below. "Once more with feeling laddy boys!"

Sinoa rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to allay the headache on the way. She was going to kill Fiametta.

"Oh well one high day

we was on our way 

to see the briney sea…"

"What's a briney?" 

No, on second thought, she was going to torture and _then _kill Fiametta. Once again Sinoa glanced around the room, taking notice of the illusion coats over the windows around the room. Basically, they meant that she was stuck in here for at least the next twelve hours, and quite possibly the next twenty-four, it all depended on how sadistic Fiametta had been feeling when she placed her in this room with no other intelligible creatures with which to converse, or even plot with. All in all she would rather have been launched into a pit a starving maze fairies than have to listen to this. 

The drunken hoard started another rousing chorus.

She really was going to kill Fiametta. Well, when she saw her anyway.

Sinoa gave a mirthless laugh. Here she was, a princess of Tir Na Nog, and she was stuck in a chamber full a loud, smelly, rambunctious Goblins who were all drunk on what she suspected was her Uncle Dionysious' party wine. No doubt he had thoughtfully supplied several dozens of barrels of it for Fiametta's devious purposes. Honestly the two of them were incorrigible when they got together. Mentally she added him to her murder-maim-kill-List. 

Just for the Tartarus inferno of it, she once more tried to mentally/magically remove the shields over the windows that held her here, and then winced when her headache suddenly intensified. _'When I get my hands on you Fiametta…'_

Miserably she shoved a goblin off the throne and plopped herself down Indian-style on the seat. Sighing heavily Sinoa laid her head in her hands and went over various methods of mutilation ion her mind. If she was going to be stuck in here, she might as well be productive…..

"Ouch!" Automatically her hand came up to rub the sore spot on her head where something very solid had decided to acquaint itself with her scalp. "What the…? Oh wait a sec. I know you. You were at the gym weren't you? Poor baby, you didn't ask to get caught up in this mess did you?" Bending down Sinoa reached to pick up the exotic feline that was currently sizing her up. 

"Poor baby? Really, just because I walk on four legs rather than two does not mean you have to speak to me as if I was a simpleton."

"Ahhh!" Scrambling backwards, (and ultimately landing flat on her @$$) Sinoa looked up to find the cat was currently perched on the throne, and was regarding her with what could only be amusement.

"You talk."

"Ah, the notorious Fae perception finally makes an appearance."

Sinoa's mouth opened and closed awkwardly for a few moments before she gave up and settled for glaring instead…well for a few moments anyway. "You can talk?"

Voice dripping with amused condescension, Lynx countered,"I thought we'd established that already. But if you need it clarified once more, then yes, I can talk." 

"Apparently you can be annoying as well."

"Stating the facts is still considered annoying eh? At least that hasn't changed…"

"Well, if you can speak than you can at least be civil about it." Sinoa sniffed in what she hoped was a dignified manner, after all, she was still sitting on the floor, currently being put in her place by a cat. 

More amusement from Lynx, drolly he replied, "Civil? Ah you mean pretend to be stupid so that your pride will not be offended, correct? I'm sorry but…no."

"Pretend? From what I can tell you don't have to pretend, after all you're currently insulting someone who could turn you into a toad."

"If that's the case then why are you still sprawled on the floor?" Lynx nimbly jumped off the seat of the throne and perched himself on Sinoa's knee, and stretched his face so that they were a millimeter away from being nose to nose, "Hmm?"

If it were possible Sinoa would have swore that his eyebrow lifted. "I..well…it's….because Dammit!"

"Because dammit. That was rather in depth response, wouldn't you say?" 

That oh so irritating voice! So cultured, as though he'd been speaking his whole life, so damnably smug. _'Okay kitty-boy, let's play…'_

Sinoa opted not to respond. She merely initiated a staring contest. With another look of amused superiority Lynx decided he'd play. Not fairly of course… 

Slowly, millimeter by millimeter he got closer and closer and closer and-

"Dammit!" Sinoa pulled her face back and blinked several times, before turning her head back to glare at the offending cat. "You cheated!"

Lynx scoffed, "I cheated? How so?"

"Your whiskers tickled me! And you did it on purpose!"

Lynx once again sliced and diced with his voice in five simple words, "You never said I couldn't."

"But…I…that…wh-"

"Are you always this articulate?"

__

'Okay that does it.' "Are you always this irritating?"

Lynx lifted a paw to his chest in faux pain. "Ouch that one hurt."

"What's your problem anyway?"

"Other than your incompetence?" 

"My incompetence!?!"

"Did I stu-stu-stutter? Your incompetence."

Flustered Sinoa abruptly stood, pushing Lynx off her knee as she did so. "What exactly do you mean, and keep in mind that while you may be able to speak right now, I'm still fighting the temptation to turn you into a croaking toad."

Lynx once again leapt onto the throne seat and then continued his ascent to the back board off the throne, (it made him look more imposing), before continuing, "You think to turn me into a toad, and yet you can't even get past the simple illusion coats over the windows. I'd love to see you try and manage an actual spell."

"You think you can do better Kitty-cat?"

Drawing himself up to his full seated height, (all 27 inches of it) Lynx did his damndest to smirk with his limited range of feline facial movement. "As a matter of fact, I can."

And with that, he muttered a few choice words under his breath and Sinoa could only stare in open-mouthed astonishment as the window guards wavered for a moment and then disappeared. 

Trotting lightly towards the nearest open window Lynx called over his shoulder, "Well? Are you coming or not?" 

Sinoa stood for a few moments and allowed all of this to process. "Uh…ya."

And she numbly climbed out of the window after him.

~~~*****~~~

Author's Note: I know that this is a short chapter but I still like it. And if things go the way I want them to, (they inevitably won't but I have to try) You should like the next two chapters as well. Anyway, chapters should also be making more appearances now that that evil bitch of a chapter is over with. (Note the should) I have to thank everybody whose reviewed and those of you who have reviewed numerous times. You know who you are. And last but **never** least, I have to thank Celestia for her never-ending patience. Seriously, I go by for three weeks without sending her a word of anything, and then suddenly I'll send her a million things all at once. And she magically makes everything better, and reassures me that the sun till rises in the east and sets in the west, and somehow she makes all this look effortless. So if any of y'all are about to thank me, remember half the credit goes to her. 


	14. Wicked thoughts, and a little bit of blo...

Disclaimer: Yes, I've been gone from the face of this earth for roughly four months, and I'm sure you all hate me, but I still don't own The Labyrinth. Just my characters, and even if it makes you hate me more, you can't play with them 'till I'm done, if ever…

Author's Note: *Jumps out from hiding* Surprise!!!…? *ducks* Okay, I can understand that y'all are irate…peeved…angry? But My computer went screwy/kablewy, and then when it was working all of my chapters were corrupted into symbols that could not be anything other than Martian, and something I'm pretty sure vaguely resembled calculus…I think. Needless to say I was perturbed, so y'all would have had four more chapters three weeks ago, but…it happens. After that my life kinda blew up and well…long story, in which my beta reader not only became a better friend than I had previously thought possible, she also became my therapist Anyway, If y'all don't hate me that much and want to see where this story is going read on. My computer is now working so I'll put out chapters as soon as I'm done with them. And thanks to Celestia~ As always you're one in a million.

The Irony of it All

Chapter 14: "Wicked looks and a little bit of blood"

Mac wasn't a morning person. She was considerably more agreeable in the mornings than Sarah, but she still wasn't what you'd call 'chipper'. Therefore it makes a certain amount of sense that being awakened by a muddy boot prodding her in the head would make her even less pleasant. 

"What the-" Mac broke off and shielded her eyes against a sun that was all together different than the one she was used to. 

"Get up. We have to get moving." Toren looked disdainfully down at the dancer lying at his feet and ignored the racing of his heart. "Did you hear me girl? Get up."

All in all, Mac wasn't a disagreeable person, but she was lying in the dirt, in a place where she had no bearings, with a sun that seemed to shimmer rather than shine, and she hurt in places she didn't know she had. Being awakened to a boot nudging her in the head was not something that she'd have placed on her list of top-ten most enjoyable things to wake up to, and then she was spoken to as though she were some slack jawed milk maid with straw in her hair.

Mac squinted up at her assailant, and nearly swallowed her tongue. There weren't words…He was…indescribably beautiful. Hair darker than night, tawny skin stretched over a tall frame that practically radiated power, lean hips, impossibly broad shoulders, sculpted lips that led to thoughts that got girls into trouble, straight aristocratic nose, and eyes…that could have been carved from green ice. He was standing over her, in all his masculine arrogance, looking at her like she was an insect that he had just scraped off the sole of his boot, most likely the one he had prodded her awake with.

He looked like he hated her. Standing over her, with the sun that shimmered halloing his head he looked like an angel. A fallen angel that had stumbled upon a lesser being that he knew was beneath him. He looked at her like she was no better than the dirt she was laying on. 

Mac may not have been one of the Fae, but she was beneath **no one**. She wouldn't allow herself to be. He could hate her all he wanted, but she would not tolerate such looks from any man. Not even a Fae who was so beautiful Adonis would hide his face in shame. Not even him.

"Did you hear me girl? I repeat, Get up. We must move on if we wish to find my cousin." Another nudge prompted Mac to sit up.

She still hurt in a thousand places, but she managed a respectable glare. "Find your cousin? Look…?" Mac trailed off, waiting for the dark angel to supply a name.

"If you must address me by a name, you may call me Lord Toren." Cool and clipped were niceties in describing the inner snob she heard in his voice. 'I have a few names for you…' 

Toren knew he was being cruel. He knew it, but there wasn't anything he'd allow himself to do about it. The creature lying at his feet could be the undoing of him. He wouldn't allow that. He was not going to be collared, not yet, he hoped for never. To someone who had almost all the time in the world, never wasn't that long at all.

Neither was it's opposite forever.

That's what this creature would bring about. Forever. He'd seen what happened when the star-crossed met. Jareth was dealing with it now. He didn't wish that on anybody, not himself, not Jareth, and not this girl, whomever she was, who never asked to brought here. 

Star-crossed was a very shifty term. It could mean a lot of things. Right now, the future of his family hung in the balance. The future that could very well mean the new beginning, or leave the end as it was now, rapidly unfolding. Until he knew, he wouldn't lose himself to the girl, unless it was forever. 

Forever wasn't that long at all. Less than forever was a time frame that was fleetingly happy, and forever cruel. Especially with the kindred, and if this girl was who he thought she was, bond-mate or not, he would not put either of them through what this would become, he couldn't. 

And he wouldn't. Unless Jareth and his damnable girl were really the foremost players in Legacy Myth. If they were, then everything changed, and maybe, what could be with this girl would have a chance to be.

Mac was seething, he was still giving her that damnable look and she didn't like it.

At all.

While contemplating the repercussions of kicking a Fae in a slightly less than polite place Mac somehow managed to overcome her initial awe and stand. 'Oh great, he's over a head taller than me to, this'll really help out my new inferiority complex…'

Toren sucked in a breath. The girl was beautiful. Small, deceptively delicate, heart-shaped face, pert nose, (which to his utter delight has a spray of cinnamon freckles across them), bow shaped mouth, and traveling downward his eyes found curves in all the right places, all in all she couldn't be more than 5'5 at the most. _'By the light she's breathtaking…'_

__

'Oh that's it, he thinks I'm a bug, but he has no problem leering, jackass. Let's see if he likes this…'

Wrenching his eyes up her body was indeed a mistake. 

It was entirely her fault that while he was trying to decide whether it was her hair or her eyes that were more glorious he was distracted unto the point that he didn't notice her delicate little fist had managed to jackhammer into his not so delicate nose.

Author's note: Are y'all still mad at me for my absence? I'm sure, and is this the best way to win back y'all's affection? Probably not. I was going to go further but is was to irresistible. Bye! My world turns once again, so the next chapter should be out in a few.


End file.
